INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos dicen que ellos son los que tienen la vida más dura y que las chicas tienen la vida más fácil y des complicada pero ellas dicen que ellos los que tienen la vida más fácil y todos sufrirán un accidente que los cambiaran al sexo opuesto para que pasen por las durezas que cada sexo tiene ¿Pero qué es genero más complicado? ¿El masculino o femenino? Ideas de Coyote Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia que fue una de las que más votaciones tuvo y que por cierto mi buen amigo y asistente Coyote Smith me ha dado varias para esta historia ;) y esto será una combinación de humor, drama y como no, romance también XD. Y como he dicho esto un millón de veces, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**Ah y por cierto, al principio de este fic los chicos serán un poco más jóvenes de lo que son en la mayoría de mis otros fics, digamos como de entre 14 y 15 años de edad para así variar un poco las cosas XD.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: DESARROLLO FÍSICO**

_Desde hace mucho tiempo siempre ha habido una pequeña lucha entre los dos diferentes géneros ya que los hombres siempre se hacen llamar el género más fuerte y los que tienen que esforzarse más en la vida y refiriéndose a las mujeres como él género débil y delicado y que tienen la vida más fácil y sin muchas complicaciones y ellas por otro lado obviamente están totalmente de acuerdo con esa ideología refiriéndose a sí mismas como el género más fuerte y que son las que pasan por las situaciones más duras en muchos aspectos. ¿Pero quién es en realidad el género que tiene la calidad de vida más dura? ¿El masculino o el femenino? Eso lo tendrán que contestar los chicos y chicas de South Park cuando todos ellos…_

_**INTERCAMBIEN DE GÉNEROS…**_

Todos los estudiantes de South Park se encontraban en la escuela preparándose para empezar con las aburridas e inútiles clases que siempre tienen que recibir de lunes a viernes y naturalmente la mayoría de ellos no tenían muchas ganas ni ánimos para eso. Aunque cabe decir que algunos alumnos estaban en la escuela no por tener interés en las clases, sino por otros asuntos totalmente diferentes, como por ejemplo…

-Hola muñecas- saludo pícaramente un rubio cenizo con capucha naranja a unas chicas que pasaban por ahí y algunas rieron por eso, otras se avergonzaron y el resto rodaron los ojos molestas y hastiadas por ese comentario, especialmente…

-¿Qué quieres Kenny?- le pregunto toscamente una chica pelinegra, con una boina rosada, abrigo purpura y falda amarilla.

-Pero que aptitud tan mala tienes Wendy, solamente quería preguntarles si alguna de ustedes preciosas quería salir conmigo luego de la escuela y pasar un buen ratico- lo primero que dijo el rubio fue fingiendo estar ofendido y el resto continuando con su semblante pícaro y eso solamente aumento más los respectivos semblantes de las chicas.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… como no tengo nada mejor después de clases, creo que puedo pasar ese ratico contigo- le dijo Bebe sin cambiar su semblante coqueto y eso solamente hizo que la sonrisa del rubio aumentara mientras que Wendy volvió a rodar los ojos hastiada.

-¿Alguien más se quiere apuntar?- preguntó el rubio inmortal todavía muy sinvergüenza.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer después de clases, así que estoy me uno- les dijo Tammy con el mismo semblante y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Kenny se volviera como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas XD.

-"Un trío con dos de las chicas más bellas de la escuela, tal y como siempre me lo imaginé"- pensó pervertida mente y muy emocionado el rubio empezando a formársele miles de imágenes muy indecorosas en su retorcida cabeza.

-Oh cielos chicas, no puedo creer que se presten para ese tipo de cosas- les dijo Wendy regañándolas en total desacuerdo con esa forma de pensar.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Wendy? Esto es solamente algo para divertirse y pasar el tiempo a lo sabroso- le dijo le rubia rizada en forma de falso regaño y sin dejar de sonreír y la pelinegra por enésima vez rodo los ojos hastiada mientras soltaba un bufido.

-Bebe tiene toda la razón Wendy. Es más… sí Stan en algún momento no logra quitarte ese mal carácter… siempre habrá un especio para ti, ya que en dónde comen tres, comen cuatro- le "ofreció" Kenny más sin vergüenza de lo que ya era y eso hizo que varias de las demás chicas soltaran un: "OHHH" general al mismo tiempo, mientras que Bebe y Tammy enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MALDITO SIN VERGÜENZA DE MIERDA?!- le preguntó encolerizada la pelinegra poniéndose roja de la rabia mientras le salía fuego de los ojos para luego coger y levantar un extintor por encima de su cabeza con la intención de tirárselo al rubio asustándolo enseguida y a las demás chicas también.

-¡Luego las busco chicas!- luego de que Kenny dijera esto enseguida se agachó esquivando por poco el extintor que le tiró Wendy y enseguida salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma dejando un rastro de humo como si fuera el Corre Caminos mientras que las demás chicas trataban de calmar a la fiera, quiero decir, a Wendy.

-Ya Wendy, ya, trata de respirar profundamente- le pidió Nicole y la otra pelinegra hizo lo que le pidió y poco a poco recuperó algo de calma.

-Es que ese maldito sin vergüenza… es capaz de sacarle la paciencia hasta a un santo con esa aptitud- comentó ácidamente Wendy aun respirando un poco agitada.

-Pero no le hagas caso Wendy, sabes muy bien como es la aptitud de ese descarado- le trato de calmar también Patty Nelson de forma desaprobatoria por lo que había hecho el aludido.

-No se trata solamente de él… es que parece que muchos de los chicos solamente piensan solamente con las pollas… como si no tuvieran nada mejor que pensar o hacer… incluso Stan- les explicó Wendy aún molesta y respirando de forma pausada y lo último que dijo asombró a sus amigas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Stan te ha pedido que ustedes… ya saben?- le preguntó Red con la mayor sutileza que pudo y Wendy asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces Kenny no estaba tan lejos de la verdad- susurró Bebe a Tammy de forma burlona y la castaña reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca con su mano derecha.

-Bueno Wendy… tienes que tomar en cuenta que Stan y todos nuestros compañeros de clases son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y en aumento como la lava de un volcán en erupción, así que es natural que él esté interesado en hacer contigo… ya sabes qué- le trato de hacer entender Sally lo más comprensible posible como las demás chicas.

-No, Wendy tiene toda la razón; aún recuerdo los tiempos cuando Token y yo éramos unos niños y él era tan atento, comprensivo y desinteresado, pero ahora en estos tiempos… bueno él también me ha estado pidiendo que tratáramos de hacer… ya saben que- comentó Nicole apoyando el punto de vista de Wendy y poniéndose un roja por ese asunto.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas, no deben de sentirse incomodas o molestarse por ese cambio en los chicos, es como dijo Sally el interés de ellos por el sexo es parte natural de su desarrollo físico, con lo de las hormonas y ese tipo de cosas- les trato de hacer entrar en "razón" esta vez Tammy.

-Lo mismo digo, además nosotras también estamos desarrollándonos físicamente y también vamos a pasar por grandes cambios y experimentar y sentir nuevas cosas… incluyendo especialmente el interés por el sexo y tal y como se lo dije a Kenny, es algo MUY divertido- Bebe también las trató de hacer entrar en "razón" y con lo último que dijo quiso decir que ya lo ha hecho con alguien, posiblemente con cierto rubio inmortal XD y todas las demás chicas la vieron asombradas.

-¿Tú ya has tenido sexo con un chico Bebe?- le preguntó Wendy atónita.

-Por supuesto y fue de lo más grandioso del mundo- les dijo sonriendo la rubia rizada con todo orgullo en sus palabras.

-Y no ha sido la única- les dijo también Tammy con el mismo semblante asombrado más a las demás chicas.

-Oh cielos santo… pero que precoces son ustedes- les dijo Patty recuperando el semblante de desaprobación que había tenido al principio.

-Y corren el riesgo de quedar embarazadas a temprana edad o de contraer alguna grave enfermedad- les dijo Wendy no solamente de forma desaprobatoria, sino también muy preocupada.

-Ya no se preocupen, nosotras tomamos las medidas necesarias para evitar esas cosas- les aseguró Tammy.

-Y tarde o temprano ustedes también se interesaran mucho por poder hacerlos con los chicos- les aseguró también Bebe y sonriendo pícaramente y eso hizo que algunas de las chicas se sonrojaran y de nuevo Wendy rodará los ojos.

-Pero halando del desarrollo físico… los chicos la tienen fácil, ya que ellos solamente desarrollan su interés por el culo y tetas de nosotras y la necesidad de masturbarse y uno que otros pequeños cambios físicos, mientras que nosotras… bueno, ustedes ya saben muy bien todos los grandes cambios por los que estamos pasando- comentó Red dejando de lado el tema sobre cuando Bebe y Tammy ya no son vírgenes y enfocándose en un tema un poco más serio para las demás chicas.

-Tienes razón Red, el desarrollo físico para nosotras es MUCHO más complicado que el de los chicos- le apoyo Sally.

-Y eso es algo que tal vez ellos nunca logren entender… especialmente si siguen pensando con las pollas- espeto Wendy con la misma molestia y desaprobación que había tenido desde el principio.

Mientras tanto en el baño de los chicos, un chico rubio claro de ojos celestes con un suéter del mismo color, estaba saliendo de ese lugar con una mochila en su hombro derecho y en esta parecía estar guardando una especie de revista al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda se estaba subiendo el cierre de su pantalón y por alguna razón parecía estar nervioso y miraba de un lado a otro sudando un poco y cuando hizo el ademan de ponerse a caminar…

-¡CUIDADO BUTTERS!- le gritó de repente Kenny, que todavía seguía corriendo escapándose de Wendy, y antes de que el otro rubio pudiera reaccionar se chocó duramente contra él y los cayeron fuertemente contra el piso y todo el contenido en la mochila del rubio claro se regó por el piso ante la mirada preocupada y asombrada de otros estudiantes y la divertida de otros.

-¡AHHHUAAHHH!- gritaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo por el dolor.

-"¡FÍJATE POR DÓNDE CORRES PENDEJO DE MIERDA!"- exclamó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters no solamente adolorido, sino también colérico.

-Ah… ah… ¿Estas bien Butters…?- le preguntó Kenny mientras se levantaba con dificultad de él, ya que cayó encima suyo y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-"¡¿Cómo crees que estamos grandísimo hijo de puta?!"- le preguntó todavía colérico Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-Eh… sí Kenny… estoy bien no te preocupes…- le trató de asegurar Butters sonriendo de forma forzada mientras le aceptaba la ayuda para ponerse de pie con dificultad también.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó?- les preguntó de repente Gary que junto con los demás miembros del Team rubio se les estaban acercando al haber escuchado el gritó de los otros dos rubios y el cuchicheo de los demás estudiantes.

-Que el pobretón de mierda de Kenny estaba corriendo y se chocó contra el marica de Butters y cayeron al piso como unos costales de papas- les dijo el culón de Cartman de forma burlona ya que fue uno de los testigos de ese suceso, pero eso preocupó enseguida a los rubios.

-¿Y se encuentran ¡BIEN RECONTRA-JODIDOS! Bien?- preguntó Thomas a Kenny y Butters.

-Sí chicos… estamos bien…- les trato de asegurar el rubio claro volviendo a sonreír de la mismo forma forzada en como lo había hecho ante Kenny.

-¿Ah quién crees que engañas con esa falsa sonrisa marica?- le preguntó burlonamente el culo gordo ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte de todos los rubios, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decirles algo, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó.

-"Tienes suerte de que Jack no esté en estos con nosotros manatí con patas, ya que de seguro te mandaría a la mierda de un solo golpe por decir ese tipo de pendejadas"- le dijo ácidamente Caos en la mente de Butters refiriéndose a que su primo mayor y sus pequeños hermanitos no se encuentran en el pueblo ya que junto con sus padres habían regresado a los Ángeles para unas vacaciones.

-Mejor vayamos al salón de clases- sugirió el pequeño Pip para terminar con ese momento tan incómodo y todos los estudiantes que habían estado presentes se empezaron a retirar.

-Oigan… se regaron mis libros cuando Kenny se chocó contra mí…- dijo Butters al ver sus útiles escolares regados por el piso.

-Dé-déjame a-ayudarte Butters- le pidió tímidamente Bradley y un poco sonrojado y por supuesto eso no había pasado de ser percibido por los otros rubios, especialmente Kenny que rió mucho por eso.

-"Pedazo de golfa…"- espetó molesto y hastiado la otra mitad de Butters en su mente y este se había puesto un poco nervioso por el ofrecimiento del rubio rizado.

-Gra-gracias Brad-Bradley- le agradeció sin cambiar de semblante y junto con los demás rubios, incluyendo Kenny, lo habían ayudado a levantar sus libros y demás útiles escolares, pero cuando Gok´Zarah levantó una cosa…

-Oye Butters, ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó ya que en sus manos tenía una especie de revista… de mujeres desnudas y MUY hermosas cabe decir y a algunas de ellas en dónde deberían de tener sus bocas, tenían agujeros hechos claramente por unas tijeras.

El rubio claro al ver eso enseguida se sobresaltó y se puso más rojo que un tomate y rápidamente se acercó al rubio extraterrestre para quitarle la revista para que nadie más la viera pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el resto de los rubios la habían visto y se sorprendieron enseguida, excepto uno que enseguida se puso a…

-¡JAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas de Kenny eran tan fuertes que parecían escucharse por toda la escuela- ¡No joda Butters, ¿No me digas que todavía tienes esas costumbres?!- le dijo sin dejar de carcajear y el otro rubio seguía muy rojo mientras que el resto lo seguía viendo asombrado.

-Butters… ¿todavía sigues haciendo "eso"?- le preguntó Gary sin cambiar de semblante y el otro rubio asintió avergonzado con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue haciendo?- preguntó Gok´Zarah ya que al parecer es tan torpe que no se había dado cuenta de lo que los otros rubios estaban hablando.

-"Que pregunta tan estúpida"- le espetó burlón Caos en la mente de Butters, que a diferencia de este no se había sentido para nada avergonzado ni incómodo por todo ese asunto.

-¡Es que resulta que cuando nosotros teníamos 10 años, Butters había dicho que le gustaba meter su verga en las bocas de las mujeres de las revistas JAJAJAJA!- le dijo Kenny aun riéndose a carcajadas y parecía que se estaba a punto de morir de la risa… y en su caso eso es MUY literal XD.

-Un momento… eso quiere decir que esa revista que cogí ahora estaba manchada con su…- el rubio extraterrestre estaba uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas y al unirlas hizo una mueca de total asco, repulsión… y terror- ¡HUÁCALA, QUE ASCO!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que fue al baño a toda velocidad para lavarse las manos.

-"Que no se le olvide lavarse bien las manos"- espetó burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-¿Por qué te estas masturbando con revistas de mujeres Butters?- le preguntó Bradley de forma tosca y con el ceño fruncido ya que obviamente no le hace ninguna gracia que el rubio claro ande con esas mañas… al menos no con él.

-Mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a retomar esas mañas?- le preguntó el pequeño Pip y eso hizo que el otro rubio soltara un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo que todos le prestaban toda su atención, especialmente Kenny que pudo medio recuperar la compostura.

-Pu-pu-pues desde ha-hace unas se-semanas. Es-es que úl-últimamente me he es-estado empezando a fi-fijar demasiado en las mu-mujeres y ca-cada vez que miro a u-una muy bonita…-comenzó a explicarse Butters frotándose los nudillos y con cada palabra se ponía más y más rojo y los demás rubios le pusieron más atención especialmente Kenny que ante estas últimas palabras su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-¿Y ¡QUÉ COJONES TE PASA!?- le preguntó Thomas para que siguiera con su relato pero antes de que el rubio claro siguiera, Kenny tomó la palabra.

-Y cada vez que miras a una vieja que este bien buena, la salchicha se te pone más dura, ¿Verdad?- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la pregunta fue una afirmación y los demás rubios lo vieron muy asombrados, especialmente Butters.

-"¿Qué come que adivina?"- pregunto Caos en su mente, no asombrado, sino irónico y burlón.

-¿Cómo lo su-su…?- le iba a preguntar el rubio claro, pero el inmortal siguió hablando.

-¡JA! No hay que ser científico para saber eso, ya que todos nosotros a estas edades, nuestros órganos reproductivos empiezan a aflorar y cada vez nos interesamos más y más en el buen culo y tetas de las mujeres y es por eso que nuestras salchichas se ponen como troncos- les "explico" Kenny casi como un reflejo sobre lo que Wendy y sus amigas habían hablado entre sí- bueno, aunque tengo que decir… que desde mucho antes de que fuera un adolescente como ahora, ya me había interesado MUCHO por los culos y las tetas- agregó con todo semblante de orgullo.

-"Dinos algo que no sepamos de ti degenerado"- Caos volvió a espetar irónico y burlón.

-En-entonces es por eso que me he es-estado interesado tan-tanto en el cu-culito de las mujeres úl-últimamente…- dijo Butters asimilando lo que le dijo Kenny.

-Pero chicos… no podemos pensar de esa manera… es muy pecaminosa e incorrecta- les dijo Gary de forma desaprobatoria y religiosa tal y como era de esperarse.

-¡Oh vamos Gary! No te comportes como un marica religioso, esto es parte natural de nuestro desarrollo físico- le dijo el rubio de la capucha fingiendo estar regañándolo- es más, creo que ustedes también ya han babeando por las chicas o mujeres mayores ¿Oh me van a negar que no les ha llamado la atención alguna de ellas?- les preguntó volviendo a sonreír de forma pícara; Bradley obviamente iba a decirle que no, pero se le adelantaron.

-Pues… sí… yo también me he estado empezando a fijar en las mujeres…- comentó el pequeño Pip un poco sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Y yo… ¡ME LA CLAVO POR EL CULO TAN PROFUNDO QUE SE ME SALE POR LA BOCA! También me he estado fijando en ellas…- comentó Thomas con el mismo semblante que el rubio inglés.

Ante esas confesiones Gary y Bradley los habían mirado muy asombrados, Butters obviamente no podía reclamarles nada mientras que Caos en su mente se había reído mucho y Kenny solamente sonrió más arqueando una ceja.

-¡Pues eso está muy bien chico! Está muy bien y no tienen por qué avergonzarse y deben de hacer lo mismo que hace Butters e ir a jalarse el fideo por ahí a escondidas- les "aconsejó" el rubio inmortal sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Justo y como lo estábamos haciendo ahorita"- comentó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters continuando ser irónico y burlón refiriéndose antes de que Kenny se chocara contra ellos.

-Y no Gary, eso no es un acto pecaminoso, es otra parte del proceso natural del crecimiento del hombre- dijo el rubio inmortal al pequeño mormón adivinando justamente lo que él iba a decir y él cerró la boca.

-Y si eso es una parte del proceso natural del crecimiento, no quisiera imaginarme en que otras cosas vamos a cambiar físicamente mientras crezcamos- comento Bradley totalmente de forma desaprobatoria y asqueada por todo lo que se estaba hablando.

-¡UFFFFF! Si tan solo supieran en que más vamos a cambiar nosotros mientras crezcamos- les dijo Kenny de forma irónica luego de soltar un bufido y eso preocupó un poco a los otros rubios- y si a alguno de ustedes le interesa… pues luego de clases voy a pasar un buen rato con Bebe y Tammy, así que si se quieren apuntar, solo díganlo ya que mientras más seamos, mejor-les ofreció de forma pervertida sonrojando más a los otros rubios que estaban sonrojados.

-"Eso no suena para nada mal… para nada mal…"- dijo pensativo la otra personalidad en la mente de Butters de forma MUY interesada y el rubio tampoco podía negar que la oferta le resultaba muy tentadora.

-¿Pasar un buen rato con Bebe y Tammy?- preguntó de repente Gok´Zarah que ya había regresado del baño luego de lavarse las manos y cómo no estaba presente en todas las conversaciones, no sabía a lo que se le se estaba refiriendo Kenny y este rió por su torpeza.

-Oh cabeza dura… tengo mucho que explicarte- le dijo sonriendo y después junto con los otros rubios se empezaron a dirigir a su salón de clases- "Y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes y los demás chicos también van a gozar mucho de los cambios físicos"- terminó pensando no solamente pervertida mente, sino de forma esperanzadora.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, luego de que terminaran las clases casi todos los alumnos regresaban a sus casas, excepto Kenny, que junto con Bebe y Tammy, había ido a otra parte para poder divertirse y al parecer ninguno de los miembros del Team se animó a divertirse también con ellas XD.

Pero dejando de lado ese tema, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Wendy y Stan, que por petición de la chica, los dos caminaban por un parque y ella le estaba contando al chico sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela con Kenny y con las chicas.

-… y luego de que Bebe y Tammy se apuntaran para esa porquería, él tuvo el descaro de pedirme que me les uniera- terminó contando la pelinegra.

-¿Kenny tuvo el puto descaro de decirte eso?- le preguntó energúmeno el chico del pompón rojo y la chica asintió- voy a tener una seria charla con él…- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego la chica recordó un tema que la preocupó un poco.

-Oye Stan- le llamó para que le prestara atención- Si últimamente me has estado pidiendo que tratáramos de hacer lo que tú ya sabes… ¿Es por qué tus hormonas te lo están pidiendo?- esa pregunta tomo totalmente por sorpresa al pelinegro que casi se cae de bruces al piso.

-¿Por-por qué me pre-preguntas eso?- le preguntó recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Es porqué luego del descaro de Kenny, las chicas habíamos estado hablando sobre que ustedes los chicos quieren tener sexo con nosotras por su desarrollo físico y…

Wendy le estaba contando la charla que ella y sus amigas tuvieron, pero Stan no le prestó atención ya que diviso no muy lejos de ellos, a una mujer BIEN HERMOSA, con un hermoso cabello rubio, un vestido MUY corto, un GRAN culo y ENORMES tetas y cuando caminaba ellas temblaban un poco y se movían de arriba asía debajo de forma MUY provocativa y ese majestuoso espectáculo acaparaba TODA la atención de Stan que se quedó boquiabierto y literalmente se le salía un chorro de babas y una pequeña hemorragia nasal y sus ojos parecían un par de telescopios… y no era lo único que parecía un telescopio ya que en sus pantalones se le empezaba a formar un GRAN bulto que no podía disimular para nada mientras seguía viendo a esa mujer.

-… y Nicole había dicho que Token ha querido hacerlo con ella y… ¿Stan?- le preguntó Wendy luego de que le siguiera contando y no se había dado cuenta de que el chico no le paraba bolas, solo a la rubia- ¿Stan? ¿Stan?- le volvió a preguntar moviéndolo un poco y sin obtener resultado, así que siguió su vista para llevarse la GRAN sorpresa de que en todo el tiempo que ella estaba hablando, su novio se había idiotizado por esa mujer- ¡¿ESTAS MIRANDO A ESA PERRA?!- le preguntó mucho más colérica que cuando le había gritado a Kenny y ese grito enseguida sacó al chico de sus pensamientos tan Kenny, digo, tan pervertidos.

-¡Eh, no, no, no! ¡No es lo que piensas, es que yo…!- el pelinegro trataba de buscar una excusa, pero no pudo seguir, ya que para su desagradable y DOLOROSA sorpresa, Wendy le dio una fuerte patada entre las piernas rompiéndole los huevos y haciendo que su telescopio de retrajera XD.

-¡LAS CHICAS TENÍAN TODA LA RAZÓN, AHORA TODOS USTEDES LOS CHICOS SOLAMENTE PIENSAN CON LAS POLLAS!- le volvió a gritar colérica, pero también llorando y enseguida se puso a correr alejándose del cascado nueces XD.

-Ah… ah…- gemía adolorido Stan tirado en el piso hecho bolita y sujetándose sus pobres descendientes- "¿Y quien dijo… que el desarrollo sexual de los chicos… era más fácil que el de las mujeres…?"- se preguntó a sí mismo todavía agonizante pero también irónico.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia y espero que les hayan gustado la introducción, las partes de Wendy con sus amigas, cuando Kenny habló con el Team rubio y por supuesto el fuerte dolor de huevos de Stan XD, esta idea me la dio Coyote Smith gracias por eso XD, pero este capítulo tiene una pregunta clave, que es más difícil ¿El desarrollo físico de las chicas o el de los chicos? Bueno, como ya pasé por todo eso, obviamente voy a decir que el de los chicos XD ¿Y ustedes que dicen? ¿El de las chicas o el de los chicos?, pero cambiando de tema… mañana y el fin de semana voy a estar MUY ocupado en mi trabajo, así que tal vez no pueda subir el fic de la serie que había prometido D:, pero eso les da tiempo para que adivinen de que programa se tratará :D**


	2. Ch 2 charla cibernética

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**Muy buena noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va el segundo capítulo de esta historia en dónde probaré algo que no he hecho antes ;D. ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: CHARLA CIBERNÉTICA**

Luego de la patada que le dio Wendy entre las piernas, Stan no tuvo más opción que llamar por su celular a su madre para que lo fuera a recoger al parque ya que obviamente no podía caminar y cuando ella había llegado, enseguida se aterro al ver en ese estado a su pequeño y adorable hijo en esas condiciones tan deplorables enseguida se aterró y le preguntó quién fue el que lo dejo así y él por supuesto no iba a decirle que fue Wendy ya que entonces su humillación sería más grande y le dijo que fue un ladrón que lo asaltó y esa mentira fue suficiente para su madre y que literalmente lo arrastrara hasta su auto y lo llevara a la casa para que pudiera descansar.

Randy no estaba en la casa ya que se encontraba tomando con sus amigos en el bar del pueblo, el abuelo Marvin estaba en el asilo en el que lo establecieron y Shelli… pues digamos que el hermano mayor de Kenny, Kevin, desde hace rato se había estado interesando en ella y la estaba tratando de… "cortejar" por así decirlo. Así que Stan no iba a escuchar por ahora los comentarios estúpidos e infantiles de su padre, no los de desaprobación y vergüenza de su abuelo, ni los burlones de su hermana.

-Descansa en tu cuarto mientras que te preparo tu comida favorita para que sientas mejor Stanley -le dijo su mamá para luego salir de su cuarto dejándolo acostado en su cama y el chico le daba la espalda y asintió levemente sin dejar de sujetarse las bolas con una bolsa de hielo y después de unos momentos de estar en esa posición agonizante, se levantó con gran dificultad de su cama y se acercó a su computadora y con dedos temblorosos la encendió y se metió en su correo para poder hablar con sus amigos.

-_"Hola chicos"- _escribió con mucha dificultad todavía y tuvo que esperar un tiempo para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba conectado en línea.

_-"Hola Stan"- _el primero en responderle fue su súper mejor amigo.

_-"¿Qué hay Hippie?"- _el segundo en responderle fue el culón de Cartman por supuesto.

_-"Hoooolaaaa Staannn"- _y por último fue el degenerado de Kenny, que le saludo de forma muy melosa y con un símbolo de carita feliz chequeándole el ojo ya que supone que Wendy le habrá contado sobre lo que paso con ellos en la escuela y por supuesto hizo que Stan se molestara más.

_-"Tú y yo arreglaremos unos asuntos pendientes Kenny"- _le escribió junto con un símbolo de una carita roja de la rabia mientras le salía humo de las orejas y el rubio solamente se limitó a escribirle este símbolo ;D.

_-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos pendejos?"- _les preguntó el culón con todo interés y el pelinegro iba a mandarlo al carajo, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

_-"Oh nada importante, solamente que le había ofrecido a Wendy el gran honor de poder tener una pequeña orgía conmigo y con Bebe y Tammy, pero como es una puritana rechazó la oferta bien encabronada"- _escribió el rubio como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo de todos los días y eso asombró enseguida al pelirrojo, molestó más al pelinegro y en cuanto al culo gordo…

_-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡DE SEGURO ESA PERRA HABRÁ BOTADO MÁS SANGRE DE SU COÑO POR LA IRA!"- _escribió burlonamente refiriéndose al periodo que les da a las chicas al mismo tiempo que ponía un monigote muriéndose de la risa y retorciéndose en el piso.

_-"¡MALDITA SEA KENNY!"- _escribió más encabronado Stan.

_-"No importa, al menos pude pasar un buen ratico con Tammy y Bebe hace unos momenticos"- _de nuevo Kenny le restó importancia a ese tipo de asuntos con toda serenidad encabronando más a Stan que le envió mensajes vulgares mientras que el culón seguía enviando de burlas.

_-"Carajo Kenny, ¿Qué coño es lo que te está pasando? En estos últimos tiempos te has comportado más degeneradamente de lo que ya eres y te has estado fijando más y más en las mujeres y tratado de coger a cualquier que se te cruce en el camino ¿Por qué?"- _le pidió explicaciones Kyle de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

_-"¡JA! Que increíble casualidad Kyle, ya que justamente hoy en la escuela había hablado con Butters y sus amigos de ese tema, ya que me había llevado la gran sorpresa de que él se había masturbado con unas revistas porno y cuando los chicos habían preguntado el porqué de ese comportamiento, yo me tome la pequeña molestia de explicarles sobre el desarrollo físico de nuestros cuerpos en nuestra etapa de la adolescencia y como los chicos nos interesamos cada vez más y más en las tetas y culos de las mujeres y se nos ponen la salchicha bien dura cuando nos fijamos en ellas"- _explicó Kenny con la misma tranquilidad con la que había hablado con el Team rubio y eso asombró enseguida a sus amigos, incluso a Stan que dejó de estar encabronado, yo que eso es justamente lo que pasó entre él y Wendy cuando paseaban por el parque.

_-"¿En serio el marica de Butters se había estado jalando el fideo hoy en la escuela pobretón?"- _le preguntó el culo gordo incrédulo por eso y el rubio escribió que sí.

_-"Vaya, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien como Butters caería en ese tipo de mañas?"- _preguntó Kyle sin dejar de estar asombrado, pero eso solamente hizo que Kenny riera un poco.

_-"¿Qué no leyeron lo que escribí ahora chicos? Eso es parte natural de nuestro crecimiento y desarrollo físico y no tiene nada de malo andar con esos hábitos"- _dijo de forma parecida cuando Gary le había dicho que ese tipo de cosas eran actos pecaminosos_- "¿Oh es que acaso me van a negar que ninguno de ustedes tampoco se ha estado empezando a fijar en las chicas?"- _de nuevo el rubio les preguntó casi exactamente de la misma forma en como le había al Team rubio.

Y ante esa pregunta Stan se quedó mudo porque no podía negar eso, ya que como la misma Wendy había dicho a sus amigas, él ha sentido impulsos en querer cogérsela y no solamente a ella, sino a cualquier otra chica o mujer que esté buena desde su punto de vista y varias veces haciendo que su pajarito se emocione mucho, exactamente como le paso cuando vio a esa mujer en el parque y tampoco puede negar que también en varias veces se ha masturbado ya sea pensando en su novia o en cualquier otra chica o mujer.

_-"¿Y bien chicos? ¿Acaso no sé han empezado a fijar en las mujeres?"- _volvió a preguntar el rubio con el mismo interés que mostró ante el Team rubio.

_-"Pues sí… no puedo negarlo…"- _reconoció Kyle tan avergonzado como Pip y Thomas cuando lo reconocieron y eso asombró enseguida al culón mientras que Kenny había reído pícaro, pero antes de que alguno escribiera algo, el pelinegro se les adelantó.

_-"Yo también y es por eso que Wendy hoy me pateo fuertemente entre las piernas cuando vi a una mujer que estaba bien buena y…"- _Stan inconscientemente estaba escribiendo lo que le paso, pero enseguida paró al darse cuenta y sus amigos enseguida se asombraron por eso.

_-"¿Wendy te pateo las bolas Stan?"- _le preguntó Kenny en estado de shock.

_-"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ES UN ERROR DE ESCRITURA DEL TECLADO DE MI COMPUTADOR Y…!"- _el pelinegro estaba tan avergonzado por eso, que inútilmente trataba de enmendar su error, cosa que por supuesto no resultó.

_-"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡AL HIPPIE LE ROMPIERON LAS BOLAS! ¡JAJAJA!"-_ las burlas del culón no se hicieron esperar al mismo tiempo que ponía más monigotes que se morían de la risa y unas imágenes de un martillo rompiendo nueces.

_-"¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora Stan?"-_ le preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

_-"Horrible…"-_ fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que ponía una carita de tristeza.

_-"¡¿Quién no se sentiría horrible?! ¡JAJAJAJA!"-_ continuaba burlándose el culón de Cartman.

_-"Un momento… ¿Dijiste que Wendy te pateo porque estabas viendo a una mujer bien buena? Eso_ _significa que…"-_ Kenny estaba analizando más detalladamente lo que Stan había escrito antes y eso enseguida preocupó a este, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir escribiendo…

-¡Stanley, la comida esta lista!- gritó Sharon desde la cocina y eso hizo que su hijo soltara un suspiro de alivio ya que no tendría que seguir hablando de ese tema… al menos por el día de hoy hasta que tenga que ir a la escuela el día de mañana.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- le devolvió el grito el chico y después empezó a escribir apuradamente _-"Lo_ _siento chicos, pero ahora voy a estar ocupado, así que hasta luego"-_ luego de haber terminado de escribir enseguida salió de su correo y apago su computadora y con mucha dificultad tortuosa se levantó y lentamente salió de su cuarto y lentamente bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor.

_-"¿Stan? ¡Stan!"- _preguntó Kyle sin obtener respuesta.

_-"¿Con qué Stan reconoció que babea por las mujeres? ¿Eh? Esto será noticia de primera plana en_ _la escuela"-_ escribió Kenny de forma un poco maliciosa al mismo que ponía un muñequito que sonreía con el mismo semblante y se frotaba las manos.

_-"¡LO QUE SERÁ NOTICIA ES COMO LA PERRA ESO LO DEJO CASTRADO JAJAJAJA!"-_ las carcajadas cibernéticas del culón continuaban con fuerza y eso frutó y molesto tanto a Kyle que también cerró su correo para así no tuviera que aguantar sus pendejadas y Kenny también lo hizo.

Pero por alguna increíble casualidad, paradoja u obra del destino, Wendy estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Stan y estaba hablando con sus amigas a través de su correo.

_-"¡Es tal y como lo dijeron chicas, Stan se había estado fijando en una perra cualquiera y había tenido plena erección en el parque aún en frente de mí sin importarle lo que le estaba diciendo!"-_ había escribido la pelinegra aun llorando de la rabia y de la tristeza.

_-"¿Viste Wendy? Tal y como lo hablamos, a Stan le está pasando lo mismo que a Token y solamente se está interesando nada más que en los pechos y un buen culo"-_ le dijo Nicole al mismo tiempo que ponía un muñequito de una cabeza negando lentamente de forma desaprobatoria.

_-"Pero Wendy, también recuerda que te dije que eso es parte del crecimiento de los chicos y que Stan haya visto así a una mujer es por culpa de sus hormonas alborotadas"-_ le dijo Sally de la misma forma comprensiva como en esa ocasión y poniendo un muñequito de maestro con semblante de estar dando una clase.

_-"¡Es que no sé qué hacer chicas! ¿Qué tal si Stan se enamora de otra chica que sea físicamente más bella que yo y me deje tirada? ¡No sabría que hacer!"-_ siguió escribiendo desesperada Wendy.

_-"Pues si eso es lo que te preocupa… conozco una forma de cómo hacer que Stan solamente tenga ojos para ti"-_ escribió de repente Bebe ganándose enseguida la atención de las demás chicas.

_-"¿En dónde estabas Bebe? ¿Y por qué no habías comentado antes?"-_ le preguntó Red.

_-"¿Qué no se acuerdan que yo iba a pasar el rato con Kenny junto con Tammy luego de las clases?"-_ les preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que ponía el muñequito de una enfermera sexy chequeando el ojo provocativamente y las chicas rodaron los ojos por eso.

_-"¿Dijiste que conoces una forma en cómo hacer que Stan solamente se fije en mí y no en otras mujeres?"-_ le preguntó Wendy sin importarle lo que ella había hecho con el rubio inmortal y muy interesada por lo que había dicho anteriormente y la rubia le dijo que sí _-"¿Cuál es?"-_ le preguntó esperanzada y eso hizo que la rubia sonriera muy al estilo de Kenny.

_-"Pues solamente tienes que vestirte y comportarte como lo hacen algunas de las chicas de once grado y listo, Stan solamente babeará por ti y lo tendrás comiendo en la palma de la mano por siempre"- _escribió la rubia como si fuera cualquier cosa de la misma forma en como Kenny le había escrito a sus amigos y sin quitar su muñequito de enfermera sexy.

Pero cuando las chicas leyeron esas palabras algunas de ellas se las quedaron viendo con cara de ¡WTF! Pero otras de nuevo rodaron los ojos hastiadas por esa aptitud ya que es bien conocido por todos los estudiantes de la escuela, que las más sexys chicas de los grados mayores se visten y prácticamente actúan como unas golfas de la calle.

_-"¡¿Pero qué cosas me dices Bebe?!"-_ le preguntó Wendy no encolerizada, sino alterada y avergonzada por esa posibilidad.

_-"Pues si tú quieres que Stan no se fije en otras mujeres y que sean supuestamente más bonitas que tú, solamente tienes que vestirte de forma más provocativa y listo"-_ de nuevo Bebe explico su punto de vista al estilo de Kenny y con una calma que en realidad daba miedo.

_-"Cielos Bebe, parece que haber tenido relaciones sexuales ya te ha afectado el cerebro"-_ le dijo Patty de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

_-"Y no solo eso, sino que lo que dices no tiene sentido, tú no te vistes precisamente como una perra y aunque eres muy bonita, las chicas de los grados mayores lo son un poco más y tú desde siempre has sido una de las que acapara más la atención de los chicos"-_ le recriminó Nicole con el mismo semblante que Patty pero eso solamente hizo que Bebe riera un poco.

_-"Tienes razón Nicole, por el momento tal vez no sea la chica más bella de la escuela y no vista como ramera, pero si he logrado acaparar la atención de los chicos desde antes de empezar a convertirme en una sexy adolescente, es por mi aptitud tan provocativa"-_ Bebe seguía explicando sin cambiar su semblante todavía y algunas de las otras chicas empezaron a refunfuñar un poco envidiosas por eso _-"¿Entonces qué dices Wendy? ¿Vas a seguir mi consejo para que Stan solamente coma de la palma de tu mano?"-_ le preguntó a la pelinegra recuperando su semblante pícaro.

-…- al parecer el subconsciente de ella la había puesto a pensar seriamente en esos "sabios" consejos mientras ponía su mano derecha en su mentón y se lo frotaba un poco.

_-"¿Wendy?"-_ le preguntó Sally.

_-"¿En realidad estas considerando lo que te dijo Bebe?"-_ le preguntó Red asombrada por eso y esa pregunta hizo que la pelinegra volviera en sí y se avergonzara mucho al darse cuenta de que si estaba contemplado esa idea tan descabellada.

_-"¡Eh… eh… tengo que irme!"-_ dicho esto enseguida cerró su correo de la misma forma en como lo hizo su novio dejando a sus amigas con la intriga y curiosidad.

_-"¿Vez lo que causas Bebe?"-_ le preguntó Nicole molesta.

_-"Ah no sé preocupen chicas, estoy segura de que Wendy tomará la decisión correcta"-_ les dijo la rubia con toda seguridad en sus palabras y poniendo un muñequito de un tipo cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

_-"Pero eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo te fue a ti y a Tammy con Kenny?"-_ le preguntó Red para dejar de lado el tema de Wendy y con cierto interés y eso hizo que la rubia volviera a sonreír como antes.

_-"Pues nos fue muy bien, la forma en como él nos atendía y complacía al mismo tiempo… es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras"-_ les escribió al mismo tiempo que puso un monigote de una mujer sujetando sus dos manos a un lado de la cabeza, haciendo un batido de pestañas y botando un suspiro.

_-"Se nota que él ya tiene experiencia en ese tipo de cosas"-_ espetó Nicole de forma irónica y la rubia rió por enésima vez.

_-"Oye Bebe… y él… ¿La tiene tan grande como dicen?"-_ le preguntó Red sonrojada y muy incómoda al mismo tiempo que ponía un monigote que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y moviendo un poco su pie derecho de adelante y asía atrás de forma nerviosa ya que al parecer los rumores sobre la descontrolada polla de Kenny, es de GRAN interés en algunas chicas.

_-"¡UF Por supuesto que lo es! Creo que de entre los pocos chicos con los que me he acostado hasta ahora, él es el que se parece más a un caballo"-_ les aseguro la rubia rizada otra vez de forma orgullosa y otra vez, algunas de las chicas se asombraron por eso.

_-"¿Pero qué clase de preguntas haces Red?"- _le preguntó Patty no solamente asombrada por ese tipo de pregunta, sino recuperando su semblante de su desaprobación y poniendo una carita con los ojos cerrados y negando lentamente con la cabeza y la pelirroja se puso tan roja como su cabello por eso.

_-"Es más, si se hiciera una lista de quienes son los chicos con el salchichón más grande, creo que Kenny sería el #1 y…"-_ la rubia siguió escribiendo sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Patty asía Red, pero por un motivo dejó de escribir un momento _-"Una lista de los más grandes… ¡eso es! Chicas, volveremos a hacer una lista"- les dijo a sus amigas_ que enseguida captaron el mensaje.

_-"Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que tratábamos de hacer una lista"-_ escribió Sally de forma irónica y no podía negar que el tema le interesaba un poco.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del científico loco Dr. Mephisto, este junto con su asistente hombre ardilla Kevin estaban probando una especie de sala llenas de máquinas en dónde hay un perro adentro y que estaba detrás de un cristal.

-Muy bien Kevin, activa la máquina- le ordenó a su asistente y este jaló una palanca y al pasar eso el interior de las máquinas empezaron a brillar haciendo ruidos extraños que se combinaban con los ladridos del perro y las luces del laboratorio parpadeaban después de unos segundos todo se puso oscuro y no se escuchaban los ladridos del perro.

-¿Habrá funcionado?- preguntó el científico que junto con su asistente se adentraron con cautela en la sala que votaba una especie de neblina y lo que vieron los asombró- ¡SÍ, FUNCIONÓ, CON ESTO CAMBIAREMOS EL MUNDO!- exclamó muy alegre al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su asistente que le correspondía el gesto y el perro volvió a ladrar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que quería experimentar como sería una charla entre los chicos a través de sus correos, lo mismo pasa con las chicas y espero que me haya salido bien, ¿Pero qué es lo que estaba probando del Dr. Mephisto? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	3. Ch 3 no saben lo que les espera

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: NO SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA**

Al día siguiente de la charla cibernética que Stan y Wendy tuvieron con sus respectivos amigos, todos los jóvenes se preparaban para una nueva, tediosa y aburrida jornada de clases, aunque en boca de todos estaba corriendo el chisme sobre lo que paso entre Wendy y Stan y todos gracias al culón de Cartman que es el encargado de mantener al tanto a todas las personas.

-Pues sí, resulta que el hippie se había embobado tanto al verle el culo a una puta, que hizo que su neurótica novia enseguida se encabronara y le reventara los huevos de una sola patada- le estaba contando el chisme a todo el Team rubio y cada uno de sus integrantes se asombró por eso.

-"Cómo me hubiera gustado ver eso"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters fingiendo decepción y siendo muy sádico y burlón.

-¿En-en serio Wendy le hi-hizo eso a Stan?- preguntó el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos y tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Por supuesto que se lo hizo en serio marica- le respondió toscamente el gordo y eso intimidó un poco al rubio claro y molesto a su otra personalidad y a algunos de sus amigos, especialmente a Bradley tal y como era de esperarse.

-No puedo creer que Stan también este cayendo en esa aptitud tan pecaminosa- comentó Gary de la misma forma desaprobatoria que usó cuando se descubrió que Butters se jalaba el fideo con revistas de mujeres.

-"Parece que al marica este se le olvido la charla que todos nosotros tuvimos ayer con Kenny"- espetó burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Stan ahora?- preguntó el pequeño Pip al culo gordo y este soltó un bufido.

-¿Y yo que sé? De seguro seguirá estando bien jodido y sin poder caminar- les dijo el manatí con patas como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego alejarse de los rubios y seguir esparciendo el chisme a los demás alumnos.

-Espero que Stan pueda recuperarse pronto- comentó el pequeño mormón preocupado por el aludido dejando de lado la desaprobación que tenía antes.

-"Con un dolor de huevos como ese, le tomará MUCHO tiempo poder recuperarse"- volvió a espetar Caos en la mente de Butters, no solamente burlón, sino también sádico.

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué los demás chicos se emocionan tanto con tan solo ver a una mujer que sea bien bonita- espeto de repente el rubio rizado con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y con un obvio semblante de repulsión y los demás rubios lo vieron con una expresión de: "¿Por qué será que pregunta eso?".

-"Pues por qué los demás chicos no somos unos maricones muerde almohadas como lo eres tú"- le dijo burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters de forma otra vez burlona.

-Bueno… ¡MARICÓN DE MIERDA! Eso como lo que hablamos ayer cuando ¡NOS LA CLAVABAN MUY DURO EN EL CULO! Hablamos con Kenny… sobre que en esta etapa de nuestro desarrollo físico… nuestras hormonas nos hacen fijarnos mucho en ¡LAS COYAS DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA! Las chicas-dijo Thomas al rubio rizado tan sonrojado como en esa ocasión, lo mismo paso con Pip y con Butters.

-"Hasta que al fin alguien parece comprendernos"- espetó la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro irónica y continuando todavía burlón y este todavía seguía sonrojado mientras que el rubio rizado rodó los ojos sin tragarse la "explicación" del rubio de Tourette.

Pero dejando de lado al grupo de rubios, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Stan, que por increíblemente que parezca, fue capaz de ir a la escuela ante la mirada asombrada de varios de los demás alumnos y la mirada burlona del resto, especialmente porque caminaba chueco y todos empezaron a hablar y murmurar sobre él, especialmente porque Kyle estaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a caminar como todo buen súper mejor amigo que es; ya que quería tratar de hablar con Wendy sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llame a tus padres para que te recojan Stan?- le preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo que hacía que su brazo izquierdo pasara por encima de sus hombros.

-Sí… estoy seguro…- le dijo adolorido el pelinegro, pero luego se dio cuenta de todas las miradas que se posaban en él- ¿Por qué… todos me miran así…?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Es por culpa del culón, apenas llegamos a la escuela él empezó a decirle a todas las personas sobre como Wendy te pateo en las bolas- le dijo molesto el judío y eso lo molestó también.

-Ese maldito gordo de mierda… cuando me recupera, le voy a…- iba a amenazar al culón, pero fue interrumpido.

-Hola Stan- le saludo de repente Kenny parándose frente a él y sonriendo de forma aparentemente angelical tomándolo por sorpresa y también al pelirrojo.

-Tú…- le dijo más molesto todavía ya que recuerda perfectamente como su novia le contó que él se trató de pasar de listo con ella- te voy a…- le amenazo de la misma forma en como lo hizo asía Cartman e el ademan de ponerle las manos encima separándose de Kyle, pero enseguida se inclinó asía adelante al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba sus joyas con las manos jadeando del dolor, preocupando enseguida a sus dos amigos.

-Mira lo que causas Kenny- le recriminó molesto el judío para luego volver a ayudar al pelinegro y el rubio se encogió de hombros volviendo a sonreír como antes.

-Perdón, fue sin querer queriendo- se disculpó usando exactamente la misma frase que usa cierto comediante de una popular serie mexicana, que todo el mundo conoce, y eso solamente molestó al pelirrojo y al pelinegro- pero ya en serio, siento haberme tratado de coger a Wendy ayer Stan, sabes que no me puedo resistir ante una chica que este bien buena- se trató de "disculpar" haciendo entender su punto de vista, y a pesar de esa especie de cumplido, Stan todavía lo miraba molesto mientras que el judío rodó los ojos un poco hastiado por esa aptitud.

-Pues más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir…- le advirtió el pelinegro.

-"No puedo hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir"- pensó el rubio tratando de no reír por esa petición- pero eso me recuerda… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí en la escuela? ¿No deberías de estar en tú casa descansando?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Es que… es que quiero tratar de hablar con Wendy… para disculparme con ella por lo de ayer…- le dijo Stan, eso hizo que el rubio arqueara un ceja y sonriera con un toque picaresco ya que aún recuerda lo que habían hablado por el correo el día anterior, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo fuera de lugar, esta vez fue a él a quién interrumpieron.

-¿No debería ser lo contrario? ¿Qué sea Wendy la que se disculpe ante ti por haberte castrado?- preguntó de repente Craig, que junto Team se les habían acercado por la espalda y al parecer pudieron escuchar lo último de lo que hablaron el rubio inmortal y el pelinegro del pompón rojo y este enseguida lo vio molesto por esa repentina intromisión.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo Clyde sonriendo tan amigablemente como siempre y alrededor de su boca tiene unas pequeñas migajas de galletas ya que se estaba comiendo algunas que estaban en su empaque y después se llevó algunas a la boca.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo que dieron Kyle y Kenny al mismo tiempo y después el rubio fue a pedirle al castaño que le diera unas galleticas y él gentilmente les dio algunas.

-¿Qué quieres Tucker…?- le preguntó Stan sin dejar de estar molesto y el otro pelinegro le hizo su característica seña con el dedo medio.

-Solamente pasábamos por aquí y te vimos junto con Kyle hablando con este pervertido- le comenzó a explicar con toda calma Craig señalando a Kenny que en vez de molestarse por eso, sonrió tomándoselo como una especie de cumplido mientras masticaba las galletas que le dio Clyde- y escuchamos cuando dijiste que viniste a la escuela para querer disculparte con tu noviecita lunática- terminó diciendo sin cambiar su semblante y eso hizo que sus amigos y Kenny rieran enseguida molestando más al otro pelinegro.

-Que chismosos son- le recriminó Kyle de forma desaprobatoria y como era de esperarse se ganó la seña obscena de Craig.

-¿Entonces cómo te sientes Stan? ¿Mejor?- le preguntó Token dejando de reír y poniéndose un poco serio y el otro joven iba a responderle lo mismo que le respondió a Kenny, pero otro rubio muy particular lo interrumpió.

-¡OH DIO MÍO! ¡DEBE DE RESULTARTE TODAVÍA MUY DOLOROSO ESA PATADA QUE WENDY TE DIO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS Y DEBES ESTAR SUFRIENDO MÁS QUE LOS CLIENTES DE DAMIEN! ¡Y SI ALGO ASÍ ME LLEGARA A PASAR, AGOZINARÍA TANTO QUE MORIRÍA DEL DOLOR Y ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN GAH!- exclamó obviamente Tweek jalándose fuertemente sus cabellos y eso hizo que los demás chicos rieran, incluyendo Stan.

-Ya Tweek ya… no estoy tan jodido como parezco…- le trato de asegurar Stan sonriendo de forma forzada.

-Sino que está más jodido de lo que se ve a simple vista- terminó por decir en su lugar Craig de forma tajante y las risas de sus amigos y del rubio inmortal enseguida se volvieron a escuchar, mientras que el rubio adicto al café enseguida empezó a decir incoherencias alterado y el judío y Stan lo vieron más molestos que antes- ¿Pero entonces por qué te tienes que disculpar tú?- le preguntó al otro pelinegro y este lo vio extrañado y le preguntó a qué se refería e hizo que soltara un bufido de molestia- Si Wendy fue la que te dejo así de jodido ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que la busque para disculparse? ¿Qué no tiene que ser ella la que tenga que disculparse ante ti?- le hizo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho cuando lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Eso hizo que Stan desviara la mirada pensando en una respuesta que lo haga quedar más o menos bien librado ya que a pesar de lo que su novia le hizo, él no quería hacer que ella pareciera ser la mala del cuento, así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Pues porque… pues porque si yo fui el que le preste atención a esa mujer en el parque… Wendy tuvo todo el derecho de haberse enojado conmigo y reaccionar de esa manera…- cuando dijo esto todos los otros chicos, incluyendo Tweek que dejo de lado sus incoherencias, se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de: "El caballero en su elegante armadura sale a la defensa de su querida princesa". Ya que todos se dieron cuenta de que su intención era justificar la aptitud que ella tomó.

-No seas marica Marsh y reconoce que ella reaccionó de una manera muy exagerada en el parque- le espeto Craig sin dejar de ser tajante y el otro pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpió- que te hayas emocionado al ver a una vieja que este muy buena, no es nada malo, sino que es…

-Parte natural del desarrollo físico de nosotros los chicos- dijo él y Kenny al mismo tiempo y este sonriendo pícaramente alegre de que otro chico comparte su misma filosofía y Tucker de nuevo hizo su característica seña obscena.

-Otro con esa forma de pensar…- susurró Kyle de forma desaprobatoria y de nuevo rodando los ojos mientras que los otros chicos rieron por eso.

-Cómo iba diciendo, tu noviecita loca debe ser la que se disculpe ante ti pendejo, ya que tiene que entender que nosotros los jóvenes a esta edad no podemos evitar que nuestra verga se ponga bien dura cuando vemos a una tipa que este bien buena y queramos cogérnosla - Craig le explicó a Stan con la misma "filosofía" que usa Kenny y este sonreía más por eso y el otro pelinegro no sabía que decir para contradecir eso ya que no podía negar que estaba totalmente consciente de eso, incluso mucho antes que la charla cibernética que tuvo con Kenny ayer.

-Craig tiene toda la razón, después de todo últimamente he notado más la belleza de Nicole que cuando éramos unos niños y por eso debes en cuando le pido que hagamos el a…- Token inconscientemente les estaba contando a los chicos el mismo tema que su novia había hablado con Wendy y las demás chicas, pero al igual que Stan, enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero también fue demasiado tarde para él.

Y tanto sus amigos, como el Team Stan se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados ya que él siendo uno de los chicos más inteligentes y maduros de todos, haya reconocido que se haya querido tirar a su novia y enseguida se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Kyle.

-¿En serio has querido cogerte a Nicole, Token?- le preguntó Clyde atónito.

-Eh… es que… es que yo…- el ricachón no sabía que decir por la vergüenza, pero como dice el viejo y conocido refrán, fue salvado por la campana- mejor va-vamos a clases- dicho esto se alejó corriendo de los demás chicos.

-¡JA! Hasta Token ha reconocido estar volviéndose un pillín, solamente falta que el resto de los chicos también lo reconozcan- dijo Kenny de forma triunfal.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo McCormick- le apoyó Craig que tampoco podía evitar sonreír de esa misma forma y después todos fueron tras el ricachón y obviamente Stan los seguía a paso lento siendo ayudado todavía por Kyle.

Pero en algún momento entre la charla del Team Stan con el Team Craig, en otra parte de la escuela, Wendy estaba apoyada en un casillero viendo un poco a lo lejos a algunas de las chicas mayores de once grado, que tal y como lo dijo Bebe, estaban vestidas de forma MUY provocativa y hablando, mejor dicho, seduciendo a los chicos que pasaban cerca y eso hizo que se pusiera triste al mismo tiempo que miraba de arriba abajo su reflejo en otro casillero examinándose y notando las grandes diferencias físicas que hay entre ella y ellas.

-Ah…- soltó un suspiro de tristeza para luego volver a ver a las chicas mayores y una de ellas le susurró en el oído a un joven, atlético cabe decir, algo haciendo que sonriera pícaramente- ¿Será que hago lo que me dijo Bebe y y actuó y me visto de forma tan provocativa para que Stan solo se fije en mí de esa forma?- se preguntó a sí misma al mismo tiempo que miraba de nuevo su reflejo, enfocándose más en su vestimenta- no, no, ¡NO! Esta situación… se parece mucho cuando todas las chicas querían ser tontas putas malcriadas como Paris Hilton y todas solamente se fijan en lo superficial y no les interesa para nada el aspecto intelectual- se dijo a sí misma de forma casi igual a como habló ante sus padres cuando les contó eso hace tantos años- Pero si resulta que pierdo a Stan solo porque no luzco linda para él…- se dijo esta vez preocupada como antes y estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado el timbre de inicio de clases y no se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus salones de clases quedando ella solamente ella.

-¿Wendy?- preguntó Patty Nelson que la vio desde lejos y se le acercó- ¿Qué haces aquí sola Wendy?- le preguntó pero la otra pelinegra seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia- ¿Wendy?- le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro sobresaltándola enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa Patty?- le preguntó respirando un poco agitada y eso extrañó a la otra chica.

-Que ya sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, ¿Te pasaba algo?- le preguntó de nuevo.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada Patty. Mejor vayamos a clases antes de que el señor Garrison empiece a joder como siempre- le dijo de forma apurada y empezó a caminar, pero la otra pelinegra después de pensar un momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por su mente.

-Hay Wendy… espero que no estés tomando en serio lo que Bebe te dijo ayer- se dijo a sí misma riendo y negando un poco con la cabeza- Y de seguro te asombraras mucho por lo que vamos hacer dentro de poco- dicho esto fue tras ella.

La primera jornada de clases para los chicos y chicas de octavo B pasaron en relativa "calma" con lo mismo de siempre, oh sea las discusiones entre Kyle y Cartman y sus típicos insultos de: "¡MALDITO MOJÓN GORDO!" O "¡RATA COLORADA INMUNDA!" respectivamente claro está, aunque en esta ocasión no se encontraba Stan para avergonzarse de eso ya que por sugerencia e insistencia de Kyle, había ido a la enfermería de la escuela para poder descansar y no sufrir el martirio de las inútiles clases, aunque eso significaba que no podía hablar con Wendy por el momento, mientras que ella, sus amigas y varios de los demás estudiantes que no lo habían visto antes, se asombraron de que él se haya tomado la gran molestia de venir a la escuela para hablar con la pelinegra, que se sentía muy arrepentida por lo que le hizo ayer.

En la hora del almuerzo todos estaban comiendo la rica comida que les preparo el Chef y tanto el Team Stan, como el Team Craig, junto con Gregory, el Topo y Damien compartían una mesa, mientras que el Team rubio la suya propia, el del Gorila de Trent la suya y el de Wendy también la suya.

-Sí que estas bien jodido Stan- le dijo burlonamente el hijo del Diablo sonriendo de forma burlona y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

-No empieces Damien- le dijo Kenny un poco molesto sentado a la izquierda de Stan y Kyle sentado a su derecha.

-Pero él tiene razón, sí que estas bien jodido al haberte jodido de esa manera por una mujer- espeto secamente el francés y su amigo rubio le dio un codazo un poco molesto.

-No es culpa del hippie, es culpa de su puta- comentó el culón de Cartman ganándose la atención de los demás chicos- si nuestras hormonas de adolescentes son las que supuestamente hacen que nos embobemos por los culos y las tetas, las hormonas mariconas de ellas las hacen comportarse como gatas en celo y que se encabronen cuando su noviecito se queda idiotizado y con la polla bien grande cuando ven a otra perra que este más buena que ellas- se explicó con tanta fluidez como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo para luego darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Es la pendejada más grande que has dicho esta semana culo gor…- iba a decirle Kyle contradiciéndolo como siempre, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Un momento enano, nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo barril de grasa- cuando dijo esto, todos se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados, después de todo él es la segunda persona que más odia al culón, superado obviamente por Kyle.

-¿Lo dices en serio Craig?- le preguntó Kevin.

-Por supuesto, si nosotros empezamos a cambiar en muchos aspectos a esta edad, lógicamente ellas también van a cambiar en varios aspectos también- le respondió con toda la obviedad del mundo.

-"Especialmente en el aspecto físico"- pensó Kenny de forma pervertida tal y como era de esperarse.

-Y ellas lo tienen fácil, ya que solamente les crecen el culo y las tetas, les dan sus periodos con mayor frecuencia y siempre tratan de mantenerse bonitas para que los chicos se las cojan, todo eso es pan comido comparado con los cambios que sufrimos nosotros- de nuevo el culón de Cartman dio una "explicación" como su fuera cualquier cosa para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa y algunos de los chicos no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso.

-Oh vamos chicos no sean así de duros con ellas, ya que al igual que nosotros de seguro pasaran por momentos muy difíciles con su desarrollo físico y los demás tipos de cambios- les dijo Gregory estando en total desacuerdo con ese tipo de comentarios.

-Aparte de volverse tan neuróticas como la perra de Wendy, no sufrirán más cambios importantes como los que dije ahora- por tercera vez el culón de Cartman habló con tanta fluidez y Stan se molestó un poco por como llamó a su novia.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que muy pronto experimentaran en carne propia los cambios tanto físicos como de aptitud que las chicas sufren en su desarrollo físico.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando el Team Stan y el Team Craig hablan entre sí XD y el culón muy pronto se tendrá que tragar sus palabras tan machistas :O.**


	4. Ch 4 ¿Qué planean las chicas?

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad (Ase rato que no pongo esta presentación ¿Verdad? XD).**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ¿QUÉ PLANEAN LAS CHICAS?**

Luego del receso y de la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para la siguiente jornada aburrida de clases, aunque había uno que no estaba en condiciones para las clases ¿Quién es? Pues eso es muy obvio.

-Ah… ah…- gimió adolorido Stan acostado en una camilla de la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo entre sus piernas ante la vista preocupada de la enfermera Gollum que le había sugerido que fuera a su casa a descansar y que ahora estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Muy bien joven Marsh, ahora voy de ir a archivar unos papeles- le dijo la mujer para luego coger unas carpetas e irse de la enfermería y el joven solamente hizo en asentimiento con la cabeza aun dándole la espalda, pero apenas ella se fue…

-Hola Stan- le saludo de repente Red entrando a la enfermería seguida de Heidi tomando al joven por sorpresa que enseguida se giró para verlas.

-¿Red… Heidi… que hacen aquí?- les preguntó.

-Venimos por parte de Wendy para ver como estabas- le dijo la castaña y el chico se incomodó por eso y desvió la mirada.

-Pues estoy mejor que ayer…- les dijo tratando de no parecer tan jodido como esta, cosa que obviamente las dos chicas no se creyeron- Pero… ¿pueden pedirle a ella que venga a hablar un momento conmigo para explicarle lo que pasó ayer…?- les pidió.

-Por supuesto que le diremos eso, pero primero necesitamos que hagas una cosa- le pidió Red sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Una cosa… Qué?- cuando el chico les preguntó esto confundido, las dos chicas se dieron una mirada cómplice sin dejar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que daban un asentimiento.

-Solo necesitamos que hagas algo que es natural en ti, claro suponiendo que no te resulte muy doloroso ahora- le dijo Heidi al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cinta métrica y una revista de su bolsillo y eso solo confundió más al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, el Team rubio caminaba por los pasillos hablando de una que otra cosa, pero cuando pasaron cerca del baño de las chicas…

-Oigan chicos- les llamó Bebe entreabriendo un poco la puerta del baño.

-¿Sí Bebe?- le preguntó Gary sonriendo tan amablemente como siempre.

-Es que… es que necesito ayuda para algo muy importante aquí en el baño y me preguntaba si ustedes podrían ser los que me ayuden- les pidió la rubia rizada con un aparente semblante de tristeza y preocupación.

-"Solo falta que haya tapado un inodoro de tanto cagar"- dijo burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos!- exclamó sonriendo el pequeño Pip.

-Entonces entren- les pidió abriendo totalmente la puerta, pero los chicos al parecer lo pensaron dos veces antes de entrar.

-¿En-entrar al ba-baño de chicas?- preguntó preocupado Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Vamos, que no les de vergüenza- les dijo la chica sonriendo un poco por esa aptitud.

-Pe-pero nosotros no debemos en-entrar al ¡COÑO DE TU MADRE! Baño de chicas, no es ¡LA PENDEJADA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! Correcto- dijo Thomas tan preocupado como Butters, pero de nuevo Bebe rió por esa aptitud.

-Y no es como si fuéramos a ver algo interesante…- susurró Bradley que durante todo ese tiempo estaba frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Ya les dije que no tienen por qué avergonzarse, además dijeron que me iban ayudar- les volvió a decir Bebe.

-Ya que lo dices así, no podemos retractarnos- le dijo el pequeño Gary sin poder negarle la ayuda que le había ofrecido antes.

-Solo espero que nadie más nos vea entrar al baño de niñas- dijo Gok´Zarah un poco preocupado para luego todos los rubios entrar al baño de niñas haciendo que la sonrisa de Bebe sea igual a la que tuvo Red ante Stan.

Enfocándonos esta vez en el Team Craig, todos ellos caminaban a su salón de clases de la misma forma en como el Team rubio lo hizo.

-Cielos Clyde ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguís comiendo galletas de esa manera?- preguntó Token a su castaño amigo, que se estaba comiendo una bolsa llena de galletitas igual a cuando le ofreció a Kenny.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡me encantan las galletas!- exclamó feliz el ahora amante de las galletas para luego llevarse a la boca un puñado de ellas.

-Y si sigues comiendo de esa manera, vas a volverte más gordo que el culón de Cartman- le dijo ásperamente Craig haciendo que él lo viera de mala manera murmurando unas cosas que no se le entendieron porque tiene la boca llena de galletas, mientras que Token y Kevin no pudieron evitar reír por eso, pero cierta persona no rio precisamente por eso.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO, SI TE VOLVIERAS MÁS GORDO QUE CARTMAN SERÍAS TAN PESADO QUE NO TE PODRÍAS MOVER POR TI MISMO Y NECESITARÍAS DE UNA ENFERMERA QUE TE LLEVE EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS Y QUE LE TOQUE LIMPIARTE EL TRASERO CUANDO TENGAS QUE HACER TUS NECESIDADES Y DESPUÉS TE DARÁ UN PARO CARDIACO PORQUÉ TÚ CORAZÓN SE TAPARÁ POR EL CORESTEROL Y TODO ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN PGAH!- exclamó el pequeño Tweek tan paranoico como siempre y jalándose fuertemente su cabello alborotado, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos, incluyendo Craig.

-No te preocupes Tweek, nunca voy a volverme tan gordo como Cartman- le aseguró Clyde para luego meterse en la boca unas galletas.

-Además no debe de preocuparse por eso, después de todo son las chicas las únicas que se preocupan mucho por su peso y de su apariencia física- les dijo Kevin de forma burlona y las risas continuaron.

-Y cuando aumentan aunque sea un kilo enseguida se comportan como unas locas anoréxicas diciendo que son unas vacas gordas y que hacen hasta lo imposible para para adelgazar hasta ser unos esqueletos- dijo Craig también de forma burlona y las risas continuaban.

-"Sí Nicole escuchara esto, se encabronaría mucho"- pensó Token, pero sin dejar de reír.

-¿De qué se ríen chicos?- y como si fuera una obra del destino les preguntó Nicole abriendo la puerta del laboratorio y los chicos estaban tan enfocados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que pasaron cerca de ahí y Token enseguida se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel por esa repentina intromisión.

-Nos reímos por…- Clyde muy ingenuamente iba a responder la pregunta que le hizo la chica, pero Token enseguida le tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que le susurraba un "no metas la pata".

-¿Qué haces ahí en el laboratorio?- le preguntó secamente Craig que no se molestó por esa intromisión.

-Es que estaba haciendo algo importante y justamente cuando iba a buscar a alguien para que me ayudara, los vi a ustedes como caídos del cielo- les dijo sonriendo la chica.

-¿Y en quieres que te ayudemos cariño?- le preguntó su novio tan amable y cortes como siempre.

-Pasen y se lo explico- les dijo ella abriendo totalmente la puerta y ante una queja por parte de Craig y otro comentario paranoico por parte de Tweek, los chicos entraron- "¿Cómo fue que me rebaje a esto?"- se preguntó a sí misma Nicole de forma vergonzosa para luego cerrar la puerta.

Esta vez le toca el turno al Team Stan, mejor dicho, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny. Los dos primeros como siempre discutían por alguna que otra pendejada mientras que el rubio solamente se limitaba a ver una revista pornográfica.

-¡Y es por eso que morirás solo y como un miserable! ¡Por ser un bastardo, hijo de puta, racista, egoísta y manipulador!- Kyle le gritó al culón sus verdades.

-¡Pues por lo menos no soy una asquerosa rata judía colorada que se irá al infierno porque su especie mato a Jesús!- el culón no perdía el tiempo en devolverle los insultos colérico.

-"Oh culón, no sabes qué otra cosa inventarte en tu defensa"- pensó el rubio de forma irónica y burlona refiriéndose a que mientras que Kyle le dijo las verdades a Cartman, este solamente se limitó a decir los mismos insultos que siempre dice contra el pelirrojo.

-Oigan chicos- les llamó de repente Tammy Warner desde el marco de la puerta de entrada del salón de música ganándose la atención ya que al igual que el Team Stan, no se dieron cuenta por donde caminaban por su "charla".

-Hola Tammy- le dijo Kenny sonriendo pícaramente obviamente por lo que paso entre ellos ayer y la chica le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Qué quieres puta?- le preguntó toscamente el culón y la castaña lo vio muy molesta.

-Es que necesito su ayuda para algo- les pidió casi exactamente como Bebe y Nicole le pidieron a los demás chicos- ¿Me ayudarán?

-Por ti preciosa, por supuesto- le dijo Kenny sin cambiar su sonrisa haciendo que Kyle rodara los ojos, pero no puso ninguna objeción en querer ayudar a la chica.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para perder ayudando a una zorra como tú- volvió a decir toscamente el culón molestando otra vez a la chica.

-Oh que lastima, y yo que tenía pensado regalarles unas golosinas si me ayudaban- dijo ella fingiendo decepción y eso enseguida llamó toda la atención del culo gordo.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes perra?! ¡No perdamos más tiempo!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que entraba al salón de música ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos y de la chica.

-Este maldito culón nunca dejará de pensar con el estómago- dijo burlonamente Kyle y después junto con Kenny entró al salón de música.

Los primeros minutos del inicio de la siguiente jornada clases pasaban con normalidad, aunque para cierta persona esa "normalidad" se le hacía MUY EXTRAÑA.

-¿En dónde carajos estarán estos mocosos?- preguntó molesto el señor Garrison ya que todo su salón estaba vacío, excepto por Wendy, Sally Turner y Patty Nelson que eran las únicas que estaban presentes.

-Es raro que falten casi todos… ¿Por qué será?- preguntó la chica de la boina muy extrañada y eso hizo que las otras dos chicas se dieran una mirada cómplice, aunque parece que Patty estaba un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes Wendy, tanto los chicos como las demás chicas no tardarán en llegar- le dijo muy segura la pelirroja y eso hizo que Wendy la viera con perspicacia mientras que Patty le hizo señas de que no metiera más la pata.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura Sally?- cuando Wendy le preguntó eso ella enseguida se puso nerviosa y balbuceaba para saber qué decir, pero para su fortuna la puerta del salón fue abierta abruptamente por Bebe que sonreía ampliamente y entró al cuarto seguida por el Team rubio.

-Hasta que al fin llegan ¿En dónde mierda estaban ustedes?- les preguntó toscamente el señor Garrison.

-Haciendo unos asuntos muy importantes, ¿Verdad chicos?- le aseguró la rubia rizada sin dejar de sonreír y cabe decir que casi todos los rubios estaban muy sonrojados y desviando sus miradas y sonriendo, excepto Bradley que por alguna extraña razón parecía muy molesto.

Y ante eso Sally sonrió de forma cómplice de nuevo volviendo a dar un asentimiento, mientras que Patty se preocupó más de lo que estaba antes y Wendy al darse cuenta del semblante de los chicos, enseguida se pensó lo peor.

-"Bebe… ¿No me digas que tú…?"- se preguntó mentalmente ya que pensó que su mejor amiga se acostó con todos ellos.

-Si no tienen nada más que decir, vayan a sus asientos- volvió a decir toscamente el marica de Garrison que al parecer no se daba cuenta del semblante de los jóvenes y ellos fueron a sus asientos sin dejar de estar rojos mientras que Bebe se sentó al lado de Wendy sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Acaso hiciste lo que creo que hiciste Bebe?- le preguntó sin rodeos la pelinegra y la rubia soltó un bufido.

-No Wendy, no te preocupes, no me acosté con todos ellos- le aseguro aunque pareció ponerse un poco triste por eso- "Por ahora"- pensó recuperando su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué Butters y los demás chicos del Team rubio están así?- continuó preguntándole la pelinegra, que no pareció creerse lo que le dijo.

-Eso es una sorpresita- le aseguro la rubia chequeándole un ojo y eso hizo que Wendy la viera con más desconfianza que antes.

Pero si ver al Team rubio de esa manera asombró y llenó de intriga a Wendy, se asombró más ya que cuando los miembros tanto el Team Craig y el Team Stan llegaron respectivamente y tenían exactamente el mismo semblante que los miembros del Team rubio, excepto Craig y Kenny quienes sonreían ampliamente de la misma forma en como Bebe y las chicas que les pidieron ayuda sonreían, excepto Nicole que tenía el mismo semblante de preocupación que tienen Patty acompañado con uno de gran vergüenza.

Y de la misma forma el marica del señor Garrison les preguntaban a ellos el porqué de sus demoras a lo que las chicas le respondieron igual que Bebe diciéndoles que estaban ocupados en otros asuntos y él como todo vale madres que es no le interesaba nada del asunto, mientras que casi todos los chicos seguían con las caras tan rojas como tomates y Wendy se temió lo peor de nuevo.

-¿Cómo les fue con sus respectivos chicos?- preguntó Sally en voz baja a las chicas emocionada.

-Muy bien, hubieran visto las caras que pusieron los chicos del Team rubio, casi me muero de la risa- le dijo Bebe también en voz baja riendo un poco.

-Los del Team Craig también se embobaron… hasta Token, excepto Craig que lo tomó con toda naturalidad- dijo Nicole y cuando mencionó a su novio pareció molestarse un poco.

-Kenny también lo tomo con toda naturalidad, pero Kyle se puso tan rojo como su cabello y al culón se le salió un chorro de babas que parecía una catarata- dijo Tammy riendo como Bebe.

-¿Pero dónde están Red y Heidi?- preguntó Patty al no ver a las aludidas.

-De seguro luego de haber terminado con Stan, ahora están atendiendo a Gregory, al Topo, a Damien y al Team Trent- les dijo la rubia rizada- ¿Y tienen las grabaciones y medidas?- les preguntó a las demás.

-Aquí están- dijeron todas ellas al mismo tiempo mostrando unas pequeñas cámaras.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes chicas?- les preguntó Wendy con el ceño fruncido, ya que si todas ellas estaban hablando en voz baja entre sí, era para que ella no las escuchara y todas enseguida se preocuparon.

-Eh… eh… que estábamos hablando de nuevo los grandes cambios que los chicos sufren a estas edades por su desarrollo físico- le dijo Bebe para que no sospechara y eso hizo que Wendy enseguida se sintiera mal al recordar lo que paso ayer con Stan.

-Sí como habíamos dicho, ellos al crecer no cambian mucho solo en tamaño físico y como ellos se empiezan a fijar en la belleza de todas nosotras haciendo que sus pollas se pongan muy duras- dijo Tammy siguiéndole la corriente a Bebe.

-Y cuando le piden a su novia o a cualquier otra chica que se acuesten con ellos…- dijo Nicole muy triste por su asunto con Token y Wendy se puso peor de lo que ya estaba por obviamente el asunto que tiene con Stan.

-Pero volviendo al tema, todos los chicos la tienen fácil en su desarrollo, ya que como dijo Tammy solamente babean por nosotras las mujeres por sus hormonas masculinas y no pasan por las mismas durezas por las que pasamos nosotras con nuestros desarrollos- dijo Sally, lo cual es totalmente irónico ya que es justamente lo contrario de lo que dijeron Cartman y Craig cuando estaban en la cafetería hablando con los otros chicos.

-Exacto, ahora solamente van a pensar con las pollas y a actuar de formas totalmente inapropiadas excepto tal vez por parte de Kenny, ya que siempre ha sido así- lo primero que Nicole dijo fue de forma desaprobatoria y el resto de las chicas rieron por eso, excepto Wendy que seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-"Stan… ¿Acaso vas a cambiar más de lo que ya has cambiado hasta ahora?"- se preguntó mentalmente muy preocupada.

Así que luego de que el Team Trent, Damien, el Topo y Gregory fueron los últimos en llegar junto con Red y Heidi y todos ellos sonreían de la misma forma que ellas y que Kenny y Craig, excepto el rubio inglés que por más que tratara no podía ocular su sonrojo por la vergüenza y su amigo francés y el pelinegro infernal se reían de él; las clases siguieron con "normalidad" pero los chicos que antes estaban sonrojados, seguían así y eso solamente hacía que Wendy se preguntara.

¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ellos y las chicas? Y la respuesta a eso la dejará BASTANTE asombrada.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pero como el mismo título lo dice ¿Qué planean las chicas? Pues eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**

**Posdata: si a alguien le interesa estoy haciendo también un fic de DRAGON BALL Z y uno de South Park llamado EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO espero que se tomen la molestia de echarles un ojo y comentar en ellos ;D.**


	5. Ch 5 primera fase del plan: las medidas

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: PRIMERA FASE DEL PLAN: LAS MEDIDAS.**

Las clases pasaban en relativa calma en el salón octavo B, especialmente porque la mayoría de los chicos seguían sonrojados de la vergüenza, mientras que casi todas las chicas sonreían de manera cómplice haciendo que Wendy siguiera pensando en lo peor y por último el marica del señor Garrison no le prestaba la más mínima atención al asunto mientras "explicaba" sus clases.

Y cuando las clases acabaron, los chicos que estaban sonrojados se fueron lo más rápido de la escuela cada uno directo a su casa… o por lo menos, casi todos ya que había uno en particular no podía moverse muy rápido ¿Quién es? Pues se trata obviamente de…

-Tengo que llegar rápido a casa…- se dijo a sí mismo Stan, que a pesar de que aún tiene un fuerte dolor de huevos, trataba de caminar lo más rápido que puede y por alguna razón estaba tan rojo como sus amigos y compañeros- y no puedo esperar para llegar a casa para pensar en lo que me mostraron Red y Heidi para…- se dijo esto de forma muy ansiosa, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡STAN!- exclamó Wendy mientras se le acercaba corriendo tomándolo por sorpresa, tanto que casi se cae.

-¿We-Wendy?- logró preguntar a duras penas el chico y enseguida recordó que la razón principal por la cual fue a la escuela, aún en su deplorable estado físico, fue para hablar con ella sobre el incidente del día anterior.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y por esto rieron un poco- tengo que…- dijeron otra vez lo mismo al mismo tiempo y de nuevo rieron un poco.

-Las damas primero Wendy…- le dijo sonriendo el pelinegro y la chica rió un poco de nuevo, pero después puso un semblante de tristeza y eso preocupó enseguida al chico.

-Es sobre lo de ayer Stan…- la chica confirmó lo que Stan tenía en mente y trago un poco crudo.

-Sí… justamente yo vine a la escuela para hablar contigo sobre eso…- le dijo más nervioso de lo que estaba antes y el nudo en la garganta que se tragó, volvió y con muchos refuerzos.

-Es que yo… es que yo…- la chica estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por romperle los huevos, pero no pudo seguir porque como un vestigio del pasado…

-¡BUARGGG!- Stan le vomitó encima todos los refuerzos que habían subido a su garganta manchando toda la ropa y la cara de la chica.

-¡PERO QUE ASCOOOO!- exclamó aterrada también como en los viejos tiempos para enseguida alejarse del chico corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que este estaba encorvado terminando de vomitar los refuerzos que le quedaban y los dos deberían de estar agradecidos de que no hubieran personas en los alrededores.

-¡WENDY ESPERA!- le grito el chico e hizo el ademan de seguirla, pero apenas dio el primer paso apresurado, su gran dolor de nueces cascadas le impidió seguir avanzando y enseguida se las sujeto al mismo tiempo que cayó de rodillas al piso justamente encima de su charco de vómito- No tengo más opción… que volver a llamar a mamá para que me recoja de nuevo… y tratar de hablar con Wendy mañana…- se dijo a sí mismo y con una de sus temblorosas manos cogió su celular y llamó a su madre- y espero que cuando llegue… aún pueda hacer eso…- se dijo pero esta vez sonriendo como idiota mientras que una baba de vómito le escurría de la boca.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, las chicas se habían reunido en la casa de Bebe para un asunto muy importante y todas parecían estar muy ansiosas… bueno, casi todas ya que Wendy era la única que no estaba presente.

-Muy bien chicas, ahora comencemos con la primera fase del plan- dijo muy entusiasmada la rubia rizada al mismo tiempo que algunas de las chicas sacaban unas video grabadoras y papeles.

-Esto aún me sigue pareciendo una mala idea…- comentó preocupada Patty Nelson- ¿Qué tal si los chicos se molestaran mucho por esto? Oh peor ¿Qué pasaría si Wendy se molestara al saber lo que hicimos?- le preguntó a sus amigas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Patty, de tan solo pensar en lo que ellos y Wendy serían capaces de hacer si se enojaran…- Nicole estaba tan preocupado como la otra chica, pero Bebe soltó una risita.

-No se asusten, Wendy no se va a molestar demasiado- les aseguró, pero ellas seguían preocupadas-además… cuando los chicos se molesten, se llevará a cabo la siguiente fase del plan- les dijo sonriendo como al principio y las chicas que no estaban preocupadas, dieron un asentimiento y se pusieron a trabajar.

Al día siguiente, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes se preparaban para otra aburrida jornada estudiantil, los chicos de octavo B que estaban sonrojados el día anterior, ahora parecían estar un poco incómodos.

-Oh Dios… ¿Cómo es que ayer me atreví a hacer eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo Gary y parecía estar decepcionado de sí mismo, mientras caminaba junto con sus rubios amigos.

-"Pues no fue el único en haber hecho ESO"- dijo Caos en la mente de Butters de forma burlona e irónica mientras que este se puso un poco rojito al recordar lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que también lo haya hecho…- comentó Gok´Zarah con el mismo semblante que el pequeño mormón.

-"Y de seguro lo que voto fue una sustancia verde y corrosiva"- espetó de nuevo Caos en la mente de Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bueno…- comentó esta vez Thomas sonriendo un poco- no podemos negar que lo que hicimos en nuestros ¡PÚTRIDOS BASUREROS DE MIERDAS! Hogares… fue algo muy ¡ENFERMIZO! Placentero- les dijo empezando a sonrojarse también.

-Lo mismo digo…- le apoyo el pequeño Pip sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco también.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes hicieron en sus casas?- les preguntó de repente Bradley que se les había acercado y no parecía para nada feliz y los otros rubios se sobresaltaron un poco.

-"Ya vino a joder nuestra entretenida plática el marica ese"- esta vez la voz gutural en la mente de Butters habló de forma molesta por esa repentina intromisión.

-Bu-bueno es que… es que nosotros… ah…- Butters no sabía que decirle al rubio rizado y este al notar los semblantes enseguida se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No me digan que todos ustedes se mas…?- les iba a preguntar temiendo lo peor, pero enseguida todos se le acercaron y le taparon la boca con sus manos.

-¡Cierra TU PUTO CULO LLENO DE MIERDA Y SEMEN boca Bradley!- le pidió muy alterado Thomas.

-¡¿No vez que hay personas que puedan escuchar?!- le preguntó Gary también alterado.

-Lu... giento- fue lo único que pudo lograr murmurar el rubio rizado y después de asegurarse de que no hubieran más estudiantes cerca, los otros rubios dejaron de taparle la boca- Pero n puedo creer que ustedes hayan hecho… ya saben que- les volvió a decir recuperando su semblante de desaprobación.

-"Eso es algo que no entenderías ya que eres un maricón de primera clase"- le dijo burlón la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-No te pongas así… ¡REY DE LAS MARICAS! Bradley… ya hemos dicho muchas veces que eso es algo ¡DE LO MÁS MIERDERO E INMUNDO! Natural en el desarrollo ¡DE NUESTROS CULOS! Físico- le dijo Thomas volviendo a sonreír como antes, pero el rubio rizado todavía seguía molesto y se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba algunas cosas.

-Eso me recuerda…- se dijo a sí mismo Gok´Zarah- oigan chicos… ¿No notaron que ayer casi todos los demás muchachos tenían semblantes como el de nosotros?- cuando preguntó eso a los otros rubios, estos enseguida su pusieron a pensar.

-Ahora que lo dices… tienes toda la razón Gok. Casi todos nuestros compañeros estaban igual de sonrojados que nosotros- le dio toda la razón el pequeño mormón.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó esta vez el pequeño Pip y después de unos segundos de volver a pensar, a todos los rubios les paso la misma idea por la cabeza.

-¿Creen que todos ellos también hayan visto…?- estaba preguntando Gary.

-Al parecer sí- le dio la razón Pip.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Esto se pone interesante… ¿Pero por qué entonces les habrán mostrado ese tipo de revistas?"- preguntó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters con todo interés.

Enfocándonos esta vez en el Team Craig, todos los miembros excepto su líder hablaban muy emocionados de lo que ellos hicieron ayer luego de ese "asuntillo".

-Pues sí chicos, apenas llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue bajarme las ganas- de todos ellos, el más emocionado en el tema era obviamente Clyde.

-Y también fue lo primero que hice yo al llegar a la mía- el segundo más emocionado era Kevin.

-Eso no fue lo primero que yo hice. Lo primero fue sesionarme de que mis padres no estuvieran cerca, ya que si lo hacía y ellos me hubieran descubierto… ¡SE HUBIERAN ENOJADO TANTO QUE ME HABRÍAN ECHADO DE LA CASA A PATADAS GRITÁNDOME QUE YO SOY LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA Y TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR VIVIENDO BAJO UN PUENTE O EN UN CALLEJÓN EN DÓNDE ME VIOLARÍAN VARIOS TIPOS PARA LUEGO MATARME DE FORMA HORRIBLE Y VOLVER A VIOLAR MI CUERPO Y TODO ESO HABRÍA SIDO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN GAH!- el pequeño y tembloroso Tweek "explicó detalladamente" todo lo que había pasado por su lunática cabeza el día anterior cuando llego a su casa y el resto de sus compañeros apenas si procesaban toda esa información.

-"¿Y como pudo matársela luego de haber pensado en todas esas pendejadas?"- pensó Craig de forma burlona e irónica sonriendo un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Token estaba extrañamente callado, con la cabeza gacha y parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué te pasa Token?- le preguntó con su característica "sutileza" sacando al ricachón de sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de los otros chicos.

-Estaba pensando en lo de ayer y en Nicole…- les dijo con aires de preocupación.

-Pensaste en ella cuando llegaste a tú mansión ¿Eh?- le dijo Clyde de forma burlona y pícara haciendo que todos rieran fuertemente, incluyendo Craig.

-¡CÁLLATE CLYDE!- le gritó Token tan rojo como un tomate del enojo y verguenza- y este… no puedo negar que tienes toda la razón sobre eso…- le dijo esta vez rojito de la vergüenza y sonriendo de la misma forma en como Thomas y Pip sonreían y los otros chicos sonrieron cómplices- pero también me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué Nicole nos pidió a nosotros que viéramos… lo que ya saben?- cuando les preguntó eso de forma incómoda, sus amigos se pusieron a pensar de la misma forma en como lo hicieron los miembros del Team rubio.

-Ummm… buena pregunta Token- le dijo Craig frotándose la quijada de forma pensativa.

-Bueno, a ti te pidió eso porqué eres su novio- dijo Kevin refutando lo obvio.

-Por eso, ¿Por qué no solamente me pidió ayuda a mí en ese asunto? ¿Por qué también les pidió ayuda a ustedes?- les preguntó el ricachón trato de explicar su punto de vista.

-Pues tal vez necesitaba más opiniones aparte de la tuya- le dijo Craig sin dejar su semblante pensativo.

-Eso no me gusta, ¿Qué tal si luego de habernos pedido ayuda para ese asunto, le haya pedido ayuda a otros chicos también y que alguno de ellos se haya querido propasar con ella?- les preguntó ya que al parecer ese era el motivo de la preocupación que tenía antes.

-Cielos Token, la paranoia de Tweek se te está contagiando- le dijo Kevin de forma burlona ganándose la risa de Clyde y de Craig y la mirada molesta del ricachón y el rubio tembloroso empezó a decir sus incoherencias diciendo que él era el portador de un virus que causaría una plaga mortal como la peste negra que mato a millones de personas en la Europa medieval.

Ahora nos enfocaremos esta vez en los miembros que quedan del Team Stan, oh sea Kyle, Cartman y Kenny. Los dos primeros por algún milagro no estaban discutiendo entre sí ya que parecían estar muy metidos en sus pensamientos mientras que el rubio los miraba sonriendo.

-Pensando en lo de ayer ¿Eh chicos?- les dijo de forma pícara y tanto el judío como el culo gordo no pudieron evitar ponerse rojitos como los otros chicos.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas pobretón- le dijo Cartman tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-No te las tires del que no sabe nada culón, se nota a kilómetros que apenas llegaron a sus casas, se la aplicaron con todas fuerzas- les dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-No sé lo vayas a decir a nadie Kenny… ya que si Ike o mis padres llegaran a enterarse…- le pidió el pelirrojo no solo avergonzado, sino también preocupado y de nuevo el rubio soltó una risita.

-Ya me parezco a un disco rayado al decir esto una y otra vez, pero recuerden que bajarse las ganas es algo TOTALMENTE natural en nuestro desarrollo físico, no tienen por qué avergonzarse- les afirmó de la misma forma en como lo ha hecho tantas veces.

-Saben que, el pobre muerto de hambre tiene toda la razón, toda esta mariconería de nuestro crecimiento y desarrollo físico y todos sus efectos es algo que debemos enfrentar tarde o temprano. Y si ya me jalé el fideo ayer, lo volveré a hacer todas las veces que se me peguen las ganas- comentó el gordo dejando totalmente de lado su vergüenza y remplazándola por un gran orgullo.

-¡Esa es la aptitud gordinflón!- exclamó el rubio feliz por ese pensamiento.

-Suponiendo que tú pudieras jalártelo culón, ya que lo tienes tan pequeño que necesitarás de una lupa para hacerlo- le dijo burlonamente el judío y enseguida el rubio se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-¡MALDITO JUDÍO DE MIERDA, TE APUESTO CIEN DÓLARES A QUE TENGO LA POLLA MÁS GRANDE QUE LA TUYA!- le gritó el culón esta vez rojo por lo colérico y con la intención de atacarlo.

-¡¿ESO CREES MALDITO MOJÓN GORDO? PUES ACEPTO LA APUESTA Y VEREMOS QUIEN ES MÁS MACHO!- le gritó también colérico el judío con la intención de golpearlo también.

-¡JAJAJA! Bueno ya chicos… JAJAJA… no es para tanto ni para que se lo tomen tan enserio…- les dijo Kenny tratando de mantener la compostura y poniéndose en el medio para que no se mataran a los golpes entre sí.

Por otra parte de la escuela, de nuevo Stan había decidido ir a la escuela para disculparse con Wendy, pero no solamente por el incidente de la mujer que estaba bien buena, sino también por haberle vomitado encima el día de ayer y ya podía caminar un poco más derecho, pero por supuesto, todavía seguía BIEN jodido.

-¿Dónde estás Wendy…?- se preguntó a sí mismo viendo de un lado a otro para encontrar a la chica. Hasta que la vio sacando algo de un casillero y parecía estar triste y sumamente metida en sus pensamientos- ¡WENDY!- le gritó mientras aumentaba su paso lo más que podía.

La chica enseguida se sobresaltó por ese repentino grito, tanto que se le cayeron los libros que estaba buscando en su casillero, pero al ver que se trataba de Stan enseguida se preocupó y desvió la mirada cuando él estaba frente suyo.

-Wendy…- le dijo casi en susurro el chico jadeando por el dolor- tenemos… una charla pendiente…- le dijo sin rodeos- Yo…- no pudo seguir porque la chica lo interrumpió.

-Perdóname Stan- cuando le dijo esto, el chico la miró asombrado.

-¿Perdonarte…? Pero debo ser yo el que te pida perdón por haberte vomitado encima… y también cuando me quede embobado al ver a esa tipa y…- Stan se estaba tratando de disculpar, pero de nuevo su novia lo interrumpió.

-No Stan, yo soy la que debe de pedirte perdón… ya que después de pensarlo más a fondo, tú no pudiste evitar eso, tu estas creciendo y tú organismo está cambiando y produciendo las hormonas que despiertan tus instintos reproductivos… y es por eso que te fijaste en esa mujer y que en algunas ocasiones me has pedido que lo hiciéramos, ya que es parte natural en esta etapa de tú vida… y yo no le miré de esta forma en esos momentos y deje que mis celos me llevaran a actuar como una bárbara pordiosera salvaje…- Wendy estaba detallando palabra por palabra los motivos por los cuales ella debe de ser la que se disculpe por ese suceso.

Stan por otro lado, no sabía que decir ante eso, ya que si bien no quería hacer que su novia pareciera la mala del paseo en ese asunto, no puede negar que todo lo que dijo es totalmente verdad y que él no tiene precisamente toda la culpa, especialmente tomando en cuenta todas las veces que ha escuchado sobre que esa aptitud es parte natural de él cortesía de cierto rubio inmortal.

-Wendy… yo… no sé qué decir…-

-No Stan, ya dije que tú no eres el que debe disculparse- otra vez la chica lo interrumpió- Me… ¿Perdonarías algún día?- le preguntó esta vez preocupada mirando al piso, con los brazos cruzados de espaldas y balanceando un poco su pierna izquierda.

-¡Por supuesto que te perdono Wendy!- exclamó el chico feliz de que todo ese asunto se haya resuelto tan fácil.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó su novia viéndolo y sonriendo de forma ilusionada.

-¡Pero claro! Solo… bueno, procura contar hasta diez cuando estés molesta- le dijo esto último de forma burlona y la chica no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Gracias por perdonarme Stan, y si quieres que te lo compense con algo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- cuando la chica dijo esto, a Stan enseguida se le cruzaron por la cabeza miles de imágenes muy al estilo de Kenny y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Bueno… es algo que ya te he pedido antes y…- iba a decirle que lo hiciera con él, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por…

_-"¡SU ATENCIÓN, SU ATENCIÓN!"-_ gritó Bebe a través de un megáfono y parada encima de un banquillo para que todos los estudiantes le prestaran atención mientras que sus amigas estaban detrás de ella mientras ponían en una pared una especie de marco cubierto por una cortina roja- _"¡POR FAVOR, TODOS PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!"-_ siguió gritando al notar que algunos estudiantes se detenían para verla- _"¡TENEMOS ALGO QUE PUEDA SER DE SU INTERÉS!"._

-¿Te vas a ofrecer para acostarte con todos los chicos de la escuela?- le preguntó burlonamente Trent Boyett haciendo que muchos de los presentes rieran con ganas, especialmente sus amigos.

_-"¡No imbécil, es otra cosa importante!"-_ le gritó molesta la rubia rizada _-"Y esa cosa es…"-_ dijo al mismo tiempo que le indicó a sus amigas que quitaran la cortina roja del marco que colgaron y todos se asombraron por lo que vieron ya que se trataba de…

-¡EL TAMAÑO DE LAS POLLAS DE LOS CHICOS DE OCTAVO GRADO B!- exclamaron casi todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, ya que en efecto dentro de ese marco tenía como título y en letras mayúsculas lo que ellas dijeron y debajo de este estaban los nombres de los chicos y al lado de estos, las mediciones de sus salchichas.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo muchos de los chicos por eso.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó el culón de Cartman no solo molesto, sino también preocupado.

-¡Esto es un Deja´vu!- exclamó Clyde ya que en la mente de todos enseguida volvió el recuerdo de cuando se hizo la lista de la medida de los pitos hace tantos años.

-¡Eso es pura mierde!- exclamó esta vez el Topo con un semblante parecido al del culón.

-¡Oh salchichas!- exclamó Butters muy sonrojado y frotándose los nudillos.

-"Eso es justo de lo que están hablando ese grupo de golfas"- espetó Caos en su mente molesto.

-¡Estos sí que es una verdadera sorpresa!- exclamó uno de los estudiantes de grados mayores.

-¡Veamos!- exclamó una de las golfas del grado once y todos los chicos y chicas se amontonaron para ver esa lista, especialmente los estudiantes de octavo B y varios de los chicos estaban sumamente preocupados.

La lista estaba enumerada desde el chico mejor dotado, hasta el menos favorecido y estos son los resultados:

_#1 Leopold Butters Stouch: 18, centímetros._

_#2 Stan Marsh y Kenny McCormick: empatados 17, 5 centímetros._

_#3 Token BlacK: 17, 2 centímetros._

_#4 Gok´zarah y Thomas Thompson: empatados 17 centímetros._

_#5 Clyde Donovan y Craig Tucker: empatados 16, 7 centímetros._

_#6 Gary Harrison y Trent Boyett: empatados 16 centímetros._

_#7 Philip Pirrup: 15, 5 centímetros._

_#8 Kyle Broflovski: 15, 2 centímetros._

_#9 Tweek Tweak y Mark Romper Stromper: empatados 14, 8 centímetros._

_#10 Gregory Fields: 14, centímetros._

_#11 Kevin Stoley y Josh Meyers: empatados 13, 4 centímetros._

_#12 Christopher De´lorne el Topo: 12, 6 centímetros._

_#13 Damien Thorne: 11, 9 centímetros._

_#14 Eric Cartman: 10, 8 centímetros._

Ante estos resultados todos los presentes empezaron a cuchichear entre sí y varios se reían, mientras que las chicas calenturientas se emocionaban por las tallas, mientras que los chicos de octavo B…

-¿En qué posición estoy, en qué posición estoy?- preguntó Kenny abriéndose paso entre la multitud y recorriendo con su dedo la lista en busca de su nombre- Kenny… Kenny… ¡aquí estoy! ¡Puesto número 2! No esta tan mal- dijo muy orgulloso- ¡Vaya Stan me empata, no somos muy diferentes después de todo!- exclamó más alegre mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su amigos que también fue a ver su posición.

-¡Mira Token estas en el lugar 3, tienes la medalla de bronce!- le alago Clyde y su amigo sonrió algo cohibido por eso.

-Claro, porque es negro- susurró el culón de Cartman con su característico racismo y después busco su posición y enseguida palideció al ver en que quedó, pero no dijo nada para que nadie se diera cuenta- eh… esto es una pe-pérdida de tiempo, mejor va-vayamos a clases- dijo preocupado y con la intención de que todos se fueran.

-¡Eso nada bola de manteca! Quiero saber en qué posición quede- exclamó Trent y cuando vio como quedó, se asombró de que Gary le empatara, lo cual es irónico ya que él siendo el estudiante más grande de su curso, fue empatado en ese aspecto por el mormón quien es uno de los estudiantes más pequeños del mismo curso y esto sonrió cohibido como Token.

-¿Solo el quinto lugar?- preguntó Craig un poco molesto por su resultado.

-Oh vamos Craig, no te pongas así, ¡Quedamos muy bien!- le trató de animar Clyde emocionado, pero su amigo le hizo su característica seña obscena.

-Un momento, un momento. Si tanto Kenny, como Stan son solamente los segundos y Token solamente el tercero… ¿Quién es el primero?- cuando Mark preguntó eso todos enfocaron su vista a la primera posición y se asombraron al ver el nombre de Butters y su medida.

-¡¿BUTTERS ES EL NÚMERO UNO?!- preguntaron algunos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Y DE ESE TAMAÑO?!- preguntaron otros también al mismo tiempo.

-¡La historia se vuelve a repetir!- de nuevo Clyde hizo una referencia al suceso de la primera lista.

-¡Con ese tamaño y a la edad que tiene ahora, cuan crezca será un burro o un caballo no joda!- exclamó Kenny de forma entre humorística y pervertida y todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio claro que estaba en shock por el asombro mientras que el resto empezaron a hacer comentarios burlones y pervertidos también y algunos hacían gemidos para tratar de imitar el relinchido de un caballo o el de un burro- ¡IIIIIIAAAAAHHH! O ¡NIJA, NIJA, NIJA!

-Yo… ¿El número uno…?- se preguntó a sí mismo atónito.

-"Es que nosotros somos los más cojonudos aquí de entre toda esta pila de mierda de corticos"- dijo la voz gutural en su cabeza de forma muy arrogante y orgullosa.

-"Bueno… era de esperarse…"- pensó Bradley y por alguna extraña razón, pareció emocionarse por eso.

-Pero si este burro de tres piernas es el primero ¿Quiénes son los últimos?- de nuevo cuando Mark preguntó eso todos volvieron su vista a la lista y al ver las últimas posiciones…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- explotaron a carcajadas ya que el Topo, Damien y Cartman al son los últimos tres y es MUCHO más gracioso por el hecho de que a ellos tres se les consideren algunos de los más "rudos" de la escuela.

-¡Ese maldito de arriba solo le gusta verme sufrir!- exclamó el francés de forma muy blasfema refiriéndose a Dios mientras se ponía rojo no solo de la rabia, sino de la vergüenza.

-¡Maldito sea papá!- exclamó Damien con el mismo semblante maldiciendo al Demonio por no haberle dado una… "mejor herencia de sangre" por así decirlo.

-¡Pero el peor es el culón! ¡Tiene la misma posición que la última vez JAJAJAJA!- exclamó Kenny al borde de morirse de la risa.

-¡Ahora págame los 100$ mojón gordo JAJAJA!- le exigió Kyle.

-¡YA CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS MALDITA SEA!- exclamó Cartman rojo de la cólera y vergüenza y como si no eso fuera poco, ¡Tendría que pagarle cien de los verdes a su enemigo mortal!

-Todo está marchando a la perfección chicas- dijo Bebe a sus amigas que se habían alejado un poco de la muchedumbre.

-Y debo reconocer que nunca pensé que Butters iba a ser el más hombre de ellos. Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con él en algún momento- comentó Tammy de forma lujuriosa y algunas de las chicas rieron.

-Oigan ustedes- les llamó Wendy, que no parecía estar nada feliz por todo ese asunto- ¿Cómo saben el tamaño del pene de Stan y de los demás chicos?- cuando les preguntó esto, las chicas se miraron entre sí preocupadas para ver quién tendría los cojones de explicarle, así que Bebe se armó de valor y dijo:

-Pues verás Wendy, resulta que…- comenzó a explicarle como consiguieron esas medidas.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Creo que es muy obvio de lo que hablaban los chicos sobre el "asunto" que hicieron al llegar a sus casas XD, espero que también les haya gustado la forma de disculpar de Wendy y la medida de los chicos y como reaccionaron XD y en el siguiente capítulo explicaré como las chicas les los midieron sus… bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero XD.**


	6. Ch 6 explicando el plan

**INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, en este capítulo Bebe y las demás chicas le explicaran a Wendy como lograron medírselas a los chicos ¿Pero cómo reaccionará ella? ¡Pues descúbranlo ¡ XD. Y como siempre he dicho South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: EXPLICANDO EL PLAN**

Mientras que los demás estudiantes seguían contemplando la lista de medidas o burlándose del culón de Cartman, Bebe usaba todo el valor que poseía para explicarle a una encabronada Wendy como es que ella y las demás chicas tomaron las medidas de las pollas de los chicos.

_**Flash back**_

_Luego de haber hablado contigo por el computador, a nosotras se nos había ocurrido hacer una listo del tamaño del pene de los chicos para saber quién es mejor dotado y para animarte._

_Así que estuvimos pensando en la mejor forma de cómo lograr medírselas sin tener que decirles que nuestro objetivo era saber que tan grande lo tenían._

_-"¿Qué tal si nos quitamos la ropa frente a ellos? Ya que de seguro se quedarían tan emocionados al vernos desnudas que se les pondrían bien duras"- había sugerido Tammy al mismo tiempo que al lado de su comentario puso la imagen de una mujer quitándose la blusa mostrando sus grandes senos, que obviamente son de silicona._

_-"Es una buena idea Tammy"- le había apoyado al mismo tiempo que puse un monigote de un tipo frotándose las manos como si estuviera haciendo un plan macabro._

_-"¡¿Pero cosas dicen ustedes dos?! ¡¿Cómo se les puede siquiera pensar en tal barbaridad?!"- nos había preguntado muy alarmada Patty al mismo tiempo que ponía una carita amarilla en estado de shock total._

_-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Patty. El resto de nosotras no somos como ustedes dos, así que hay que pensar en alguna forma de cómo medírsela a los chicos sin que tengamos que sacrificar nuestra dignidad"- había dicho Sally de forma totalmente desaprobatoria mientras ponía un monigote de una cabeza con los ojos cerrados y negando lentamente de forma desaprobatoria._

_Tammy y yo nos habíamos decepcionado un poco por el rechazo de esa idea ya que varias de las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo con Patty y Sally y de nuevo nos pusimos a pensar en cómo medírselas a los chicos de forma más o menos discreta._

_-"Oigan chicas. ¿Qué tal si le mostramos a los chicos revistas de mujeres que estén bien buenas?"- cuando Red nos había sugerido eso, todas nosotras le pusimos toda atención y le pedimos que se explicara- "Verán, todas sabemos perfectamente que a esta edad los chicos enseguida se emocionan cuando ven a alguna tipa que sea bien hermosa y se quedan tan embobados que no le prestan atención a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, lo único que tenemos que hacer es mostrarles a ellos revistas de mujeres bien bonitas para que se queden tan idiotizados que podamos medirles los pajaritos sin que se den cuenta"- nos había explicado al mismo tiempo que puso un muñequito con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo de forma pensativa._

_-"Cielos Red, algunas veces dices las cosas más ton…"- iba a escribirle Nicole de forma totalmente desaprobatoria, pero yo enseguida la interrumpí._

_-"Tú te callas Nicole ¡Tienes toda la razón Red!"- cuando había escribido esto, el resto de las chicas pusieron monigotes de caras mirándome en estado de shock muy asombradas, así que seguí escribiendo- "Todo lo que Red dijo tiene toda la razón ¡Es la manera perfecta en como poder medírselas a los chicos sin que sospechen nada! Y lo mejor es que ellos estarán bien complacidos por ver ese tipo de revistas ¡Y todos saldrán ganando!"- les había explicado sin dejar de estar emocionada por lo que Red nos dijo._

_-"Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Con el método que dijo Red, podemos medírselas a los chicos sin ningún riesgo"- nos apoyó Heidi al mismo tiempo que ponía una carita con los ojos brillando de forma muy emocionada._

_Algunas de las demás chicas se estaban poniendo de acuerdo mientras ponían caritas sonriendo con un pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación, mientras que Patty, Sally y Nicole aún no opinaron nada y no tengo que haber sido adivina para saber que ellas no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esa idea._

_-"Supongo que nada de lo que nosotras digamos podrá hacerlas cambiar de opinión…"- escribió Nicole junto con un muñequito soltando un suspiro de resignación hablando también por Patty y Sally que también pusieron muñequitos de resignación._

_-"Entonces chicas, tenemos que ir preparando todo para poder medirles a los chicos sus salchichas el día de mañana"- les había escrito poniendo una carita sonriendo de forma emocionada._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y luego todas nos dirigimos a dónde nosotras habíamos hecho la lista de los chicos más guapos del curso para alistar lo necesario para medirles las vergas a los chicos- terminó por contar Bebe y en todo momento no había dejado de sonreír, mientras que el resto de las chicas también sonreían un poco por eso, excepto obviamente Patty, Nicole y Sally que seguían muy preocupadas por la posible reacción de Wendy.

Esta mientras tanto no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ya que por un lado seguía muy molesta de que ellas hayan querido "emocionar" a Stan de esa manera para poder medírsela, pero la curiosidad le hizo hacer esta pregunta.

-¿Y de qué manera lograron medírselas a los chicos?- luego de haber dicho esto, sus amigas se vieron entre sí para ver como se lo explicaran y esta vez no solamente Bebe es la única que tenía que dar explicaciones.

-Pues verás Wendy, decidimos no solamente medir el tamaño del pene de los chicos sino también gravarlos cuando miren esas revistas para así poder analizarlos mejor- le comenzó a decir esta vez Tammy.

-Pero obviamente no podíamos medírselas a todos los chicos al mismo tiempo, así que decidimos medírselas Team por Team para que así ellos no sospecharan nada y lo hiciéramos de forma más organizada- explicó esta vez Red.

-¿Y a cual de ustedes les toco cada grupo de chicos?- les preguntó toscamente Wendy, cruzada de brazos y viéndolas de mala ya que todas esas "explicaciones" no le hacía nada de gracia y de nuevo sus amigas se empezaron a preocupar y mirarse las unas a las otras para ver quien comenzaba y como al principio, la rubia rizada era la que tomó la palabra.

-Yo como soy una de las que tiene más experiencia en atender chicos, decidí encargarme de todo el Team rubio y…- estaba comenzando a explicar cómo se las midió a los rubios.

_**Flash back**_

_Les había dicho que tenía que hacer algo muy importante en el baño de las chicas, ellos al principio se mostraron un poco reacios ya que les incomodaba la idea de entrar al baño de chicas, pero al final de cuentas entraron._

_-¿En qué querías que te ayudáramos Bebe?- me había preguntado el dulce y pequeño Pip tan caballeroso como siempre y yo sonreí enseguida._

_-En esto- les había dicho al mismo tiempo que sacaba una revista de ropa interior femenina en dónde habían obviamente hermosas mujeres con poca ropa y se las mostré y todos ellos enseguida se quedaron muy asombrados por eso poniéndose bien rojitos… excepto Bradley obviamente que solamente hizo una mueca de repulsión por eso mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-¡¿Pe-pero que es esto Be-Bebe?!- me había preguntado el lindo e ingenuo Butters que era uno de los que más rojos estaban._

_-Es una revista de ropa interior para mujeres, chicos- les dije sonriendo todavía por sus reacciones._

_-¿Y solo para eso nos haces perder el tiempo? ¿Para que viéramos a un pocotón de tipas casi desnudas?- me había preguntado Bradley sin cambiar su semblante, mientras que el resto de los chicos seguían embobados._

_-Es que yo quiero comprarme ropa interior como las que tienen las mujeres de estas revistas, pero no sé cuál elegir y es por eso que necesito de su opinión chicos, pero que me digan cuales crean que son las que mejor me lucirían- les había dicho el motivo por el que necesito de su ayuda- ¿Me ayudarían a decidir?- les había preguntado fingiendo estar preocupada e indecisa._

_-¡Pero por supuesto que te LA VAMOS A CLAVAR TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO vamos a ayudar Bebe!- me había dicho Thomas sonriendo más emocionado todavía._

_-¡Y para eso tendríamos que ver detenidamente todas las mujeres de esa revista!- Pip tampoco se quedó atrás en la emoción y yo sonreí más por eso._

_-No saben cuánto les agradecería su opinión chicos- les dije al mismo tiempo que les daba la revista y todos ellos enseguida se amontonaron para mirarla._

_-¡Uf! Mejor los espero afuera chicos- les había dicho Bradley de forma desaprobatoria y más molesto todavía para luego retirarse del baño y otra vez reír por eso y más por la cara de embobados que tenían los demás chicos que sonreían saliéndoseles chorros de babas y a cada uno se le formó grandes bultos en sus pantalones sin poder evitarlo._

_-Esta es mi oportunidad- me dije a mí misma en susurro y de mi bolsillo saqué una pequeña libreta de anotaciones, cinta métrica y una cámara. Puse está en una parte del baño para filmar a los chicos con lente de ángulo amplio mientras que con la cinta métrica les medí las erecciones de los chicos desde la punta de la cabeza hasta dónde supuse debería de esta su raíz, a pesar de que tenían los pantalones puestos y como ellos estaban tan enfocados en ver la revista, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, pero no quería correr riesgos y me apresure en hacer mediciones rápidas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y después de unos cuantos minutos en el que los chicos seguían embobados, les pedí que volviéramos al salón de clases y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se pusieron más rojos de lo que estaban al principio- volvió a terminar de contar Bebe sonriendo como la vez anterior.

Pero aun así Wendy no suavizó mucho su semblante, y les exigió a las chicas que explicaran como hicieron con los demás chicos y todas ellas aplicaron la misma técnica con ellos.

-… los amigos de Token también se embobaron, excepto Craig que se lo tomó con toda tranquilidad, pero también se distrajo lo suficiente que le pude tomar una rápida medida- dijo Nicole un poco avergonzada por eso.

-Lo mismo pasó con Kenny cuando le tome la medida junto a Kyle y el odioso de Cartman, aunque en realidad era de esperarse esa aptitud viniendo de él- dijo Tammy sonriendo como Bebe.

-Lo mismo pasó con el grupo de Trent y con Damien y el Topo, ellos también se lo tomaron con toda calma- dijo Red sonriendo como las otras chicas y hablando también por Heidi.

-¿Entonces cual de ustedes fue la que les tomó las medidas a Stan?- cuando Wendy preguntó las chicas se vieron más asustadas entre sí que antes, especialmente Red y Heidi que empezaron a sudar muy nerviosas molestando más a Wendy- ¡¿Quién de ustedes le midió el pene a Stan?!- les preguntó colérica casi gritando asustando más a sus amigas y eso hizo que Bebe les diera un codazo a cada una de las dos chicas para que hablaran y ellas tragaron BIEN crudo y dieron un paso asía adelante.

-Fu-fuimos Red y yo We-Wendy- le dijo la castaña con el poco valor que tenía.

-¡GRRRR!- Wendy rugió como una bestia enjaulada por eso mientras se ponía roja de la ira y de sus ojos parecían salir chispas y levanto sus manos con la intención de querer estrangularlas asustándolas más de lo que estaban- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!- el tono de voz que usó parecía como el de la hermana de Damien en la película El Exorcista haciendo que las chicas se pusieran tan pálidas como Michael Jackson, especialmente Red y Heidi que se abrazaron entre sí temblando del miedo como si fueran Tweek luego de haberse pasado de tomar tanto café, pero Bebe salió al rescate de sus amigas.

-¡Espera Wendy! Déjanos explicarte el porqué de todo esto- le pidió desesperada.

-¡Solo les doy cinco segundos para que se expliquen!- les exigió aún colérica la pelinegra mientras se subía las mangas de su abrigo morado y las que estaban preocupadas, lo seguían estando.

-¡Recuerda que te dije que hicimos esto por tu bien y para levantarte los ánimos!- le dijo más desesperada su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Y de que me sirve que le hayan medido las pollas a Stan y a los demás chicos!?- la fiera seguía indomable y botaba humo de la nariz como si fuera un toro a punto de atacar.

-¡Sirve de mucho porque ahora todos saben que Stan es uno de los mejores dotados en ese aspecto!- cuando Bebe dijo esto, la bestia salvaje por un milagro se medió tranquilizó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender y la rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y las demás chicas también se aliviaron, especialmente Red y Heidi.

-Mira Wendy, Stan al ser uno de los chicos que tienen la salchicha más grande, debe de ser motivo de mucho orgullo para ti ya que es tu novio y así podrás alegar y fanfarronear ante todos y muchas chicas te tendrán envidia- le comenzó a explicar la rubia- ¿Oh es que acaso vas a negar que te sientes alagada de que Stan sea uno de los mejores dotados?- le preguntó esto sonriendo de forma picaresca.

Las chicas se calmaron un poco más, pero todas ellas prestaron atención a lo que Wendy diría, especialmente Red y Heidi.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir la pelinegra de la boina rosada y todas contuvieron el aliento- ahora que lo dices de esta manera… en realidad no me puedo quejar…- dijo esto sonriendo un poco sonrojada y como si la bestia nunca hubiera existido y todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y de nuevo, especialmente Red y Heidi que sintieron como si las hubieran salvado de la silla eléctrica- ¿Pero cómo hicieron los cálculos de las medidas?- ante esta pregunta de nuevo Bebe y las demás chicas se dieron una mirada cómplice y sonriendo.

-Es como te estaba contando ahorita Wendy, con las grabaciones y mediciones rápidas que hicimos al llegar a nuestro lugar de reuniones hicimos unos cálculos de que tan grandes deberían de ser los pitos de los chicos por debajo de sus pantalones y así llegamos a los resultados que pusimos en la lista- le explicó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo saben que las medidas a través de esos cálculos con exactas? ¿Acaso no pudieron haber cometido algún tipo de error?- cuando les preguntó esto, sus amigas en vez de ponerse a pensar en eso, solamente sonrieron más cómplices.

-De eso se tratará la segunda fase del plan Wendy- le dijo Bebe sin dejar de sonreír y eso solamente extrañó a la chica ya que no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿De qué es lo que están hablando ustedes…?- les preguntó de repente Stan, que con dificultad se les había acercado, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes seguían cuchicheando el asunto de la lista, mientras que las chicas se habían preocupado un poco por su intromisión.

-Este… estábamos hablando de las posiciones de los chicos, y nos alegramos de que tú estés entre los primeros lugares- Nicole fue la más rápida en decir una buena mentira y el chico sonrió un poco sonrojado un poco por eso.

-Debo… debo reconocer que… que no esperaba haber llegado tan lejos…- dijo un poco cohibido y desviando la mirada- ¿Pero cómo me la midieron y la de los demás?- cuando preguntó esto, de nuevo las chicas se vieron entre sí para ver quién le respondía, pero Bebe soltó una risita.

-Hay Stan. Al igual que los demás chicos, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando te tomaron la medida al estar tan idiotizado por la revista- le dijo un poco burlona y sus amigas, incluyendo Wendy, rieron un poco.

Luego del suceso de las listas, comenzó la primera jornada de clases pero obviamente en la mente de todos seguía presente las mediciones, especialmente en los estudiantes del marica de Garrison que hablaban entre sí sobre sus posiciones y algunos alardeaban y presumían de como quedaron, especialmente Kenny, mientras que otros se quejaban por como quedaron, especialmente Cartman, Damien, el Topo e incluso Craig quienes eran los más encabronados de todos, sobre todo el culón.

-¡Todo eso es pura mierda, esas malditas putas están totalmente equivocadas!- exclamó colérico el más gordo del curso rojo de la rabia y vergüenza.

-Solo eres un mal perdedor mojón gordo ¡Admite que eres el que la tiene más chiquita y págame mis 100$ dólares!- le exigió Kyle de forma triunfal y burlona molestándolo más de lo que estaba.

-Pero la albóndiga con patas tiene razón ¡Las chicas son solamente unas rameras a las que les da calentura saber quiénes son los que tienen las salchichas más grandes!- apoyó Damien al culón.

-¡Eso es justamente lo mismo que yo dije cuando se hizo la primera lista hace tantos años!- siguió exclamando molesto Cartman.

-Además ¿Cómo ellas saben que ese es el exacto tamaño de nuestras vergas si en ningún momento nos la midieron sin los pantalones puestos? ¡Están haciendo trampa!- el Topo no se quedaba para nada atrás en cuestión de quejas, pero esa pregunta hizo que al culón se le ocurriera una idea.

-¡Ya sé cómo arreglar toda esta mierda de asunto!- exclamó de forma triunfal.

-¿Cómo barril de grasa?- le preguntó Craig si poder ocultar su interés.

-Oh no culón, no me digas que…- iba a decirle Kyle ya sabiendo sus intenciones.

-¡Así es rata judía colorada! Vamos a hacer nuestra propia lista del tamaño de los pitos para desmentir totalmente la lista que hicieron esas putas- dijo sonriendo y todavía triunfal.

-Jamás pensé decir esto, pero se te ha ocurrido una muy buena idea saco de manteca- le apoyó Craig sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- esta vez fue el Topo.

-Tercero- siguió Damien mientras que Kyle rodó los ojos.

-Excelente, muy pronto la segunda fase del plan se llevará a cabo- susurró Bebe sonriendo ya que fue capaz de escucharlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que las hayan gustado los flash back y como Wendy casi pierde la cabeza, mejor dicho, como casi les arranca la cabeza a Red y Heidi XD, ¿Pero entonces cual será la segunda fase del plan? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


End file.
